Quiero ser tu Héroe
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia de Súper Héroes... reto para ALSS y participan... Albert, Candy, Anthony, Terry, Tom, Michael, Paty, Annie, Stear, Archie... y varios más, es sobre ser súper héroe.. es un tema que en mi vida nunca me imagine escribir... pero al parecer unas amigas si... así que esperemos que lo disfruten tanto como yo la disfrute al escribirla... si deja un comentario... tal vez, mejore..
1. ¡Conocéme!

Mundo DistintoMun  
_**Quiero ser tu Héroe**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

_**Capitulo 1 **_

_**¡Conóceme!**_

**Súper héroes**

**Albert**. Hijo de una familia de súper héroes, siempre en constante cambio de hogar y de lugar contaba con la energía enigmática del poder de ambos padres, obtenida genéticamente. Ambos padres del planeta Andrew meda, llegaron tiempo atrás a la tierra huyendo de una inestabilidad familiar, al querer obligar a una pareja a no casarse por pertenecer a dos familias poderosas y de energía incontrolada, estos se alejaron de tal manera que se ocultaron en la tierra y procrearon una familia completa con tres hijos, Albert, Anthony y Aurora, los padres se colocaron por nombres terrestres Arón y Ana, esta familia al engendrar daban un poder enorme a cada hijo que en el planeta de origen despreciaban por evitar que estos procrearan así formaran a seres poderosos y ganar la supremacía que había en aquel planeta. Poder de volar, una fuerza insuperable, control de energía total y controlada por cada uno de ellos a tal grado que serían únicos y superarían a todos los Andrew medos, fue así que en la tierra y conociendo de lo que podía hacer sus hijos recibían instrucciones de honor y de disciplina para usar ese poder en pro de la humanidad y de la vida.

**Candy.** Una niña abandonada en un orfanato, con una enigmática mirada y de origen completamente desconocido llegó a un hogar donde misteriosamente una monja la ocultaba, la protegía de forma especial convirtiéndose en su protectora, dicha mujer se ocultaba en el habito de monja para proteger a la pequeña que no pudo dejarla sola, ella era la hija de Venus una poderosa mujer a la que asesinaron después de eliminar a su protector y esposo para robar a su única hija así quedarse con su planeta de origen White. En un intento desesperado escapaba con la pequeña y la entregaba a una protectora segundos antes de morir. La protectora juro cuidarla así una noche sabiendo que sería adoptada, la monja de nombre María se dio cuenta que los padres adoptivos no tenían buenos planes para ella, decidió llevársela y protegerla, se escondió en la mansión Johnson, donde un joven enigmático se enamoró de María y le propuso matrimonio, así adoptar a su hija como propia, esta al pensarlo y verse protegida por el hombre desconocido aceptó, para después descubrir que tenía una doble vida, como héroe nocturno, con el poder de un mago heredado por sus padres y contando con cuentas millonarias que disfrazaban al hombre poderoso y rico en un hombre caritativo y de buenos sentimientos, enamorado de su bella esposa y con una hija nada parecida a ambos, a la que amaban como si fueran sus verdaderos padres, con la posibilidad de darle más hermanos y formar una verdadera familia.

**Terry.** Un millonario excéntrico, con el poder del dinero y de una familia real, con sangre distinguida y conocida en Europa, hijo único del matrimonio más amado en Inglaterra, con la herencia de muchas empresas, cansado de una vida de lujos y placeres, llevaba una doble vida al tratar de descubrirse a sí mismo, solitario y experto en todos los tipos de artes marciales, respaldado con la tecnología de sus negocios, podía obtener el poder de armamento y mandar a todos los abusivos y despiadados hombres con los que se rodeaba en un mundo lleno de ambición y poder, este hombre buscaba alguien en la vida que gozara de las mismas cualidades heroínas, así fue que se encontró con Tom un joven humilde con cualidades únicas que Terry apreciaba, lo incluyó en su equipo, haciéndolo no solo su amigo y confidente más allegado sino su compañero en aventuras y en negocios, así un cómplice para respaldarse en su doble vida.

**Stear y Archie**, jóvenes guerreros de un país Europeo, descendientes de una dinastía de poder heredada por sus ancestros donde Alister obtenía el poder de la tierra, su hermano el de la naturaleza y siendo su primo Niel quien heredara el poder del fuego con un deseo incontrolable de competir con estos para ser más poderoso. Ambos hermanos evitando la pelea se alejaron de la familia y se refugiaron en América, mientras dominaban sus poderes. Archie podía atraer a todos los animales y su poder a su cuerpo mientras que Stear hacía lo mismo con los metales y los minerales, para después enlazarlo a la tecnología y poder volar. Stear vestido de azul y plata conocido como **Silvermen**, mientras que Archie vestía de verde con oro **Goldman**, se ocultaban para ser héroes y proteger a la tierra de personas ambiciosas como su primo Neil, quien se hacía llamar **Powerfire**.

**Annie y Paty** un par de jóvenes de alta sociedad, con padres poderosos que les daban todo, llevaban una doble vida, haciéndose amigas y devolviendo lo robado por Elisa, a quien consideraban una cleptómana de altas dimensiones. Así al continuar con esta misión se hacían cargo de otros poderosos en el tráfico de armas y drogas en el país. Annie utilizaba por nombre **Perla**, mientras que Paty usaba el nombre de **Jet.**

**Villanos**

**Elisa **una joven ambiciosa, especial en robos millonarios, lista para salirse con la suya y vivir como siempre de los ingresos de otros, calló en una trampa misma que no esperaba, su hermoso cuerpo agrietado por los solventes en los que había caído y el intento por volver a tener la belleza con la que se identificaba, la hizo someterse a varias cirugías realizadas por el hombre que más la amaba, quien deseaba hacerla su mujer, un maquillaje simulado la hacía una mujer irresistible, sin embargo dependía de su doctor para poder verse así, frustrada por no poseer al hombre de sus sueños el millonario Terrance Grandchester y conformarse con el Dr. John Best, (mismo que ocultaba su doble identidad al querer procrear con la hermosa Elisa Legan un hijo normal) este doctor con una genética inestable, usaba su experimento simulador para verse bien y engañar a Elisa, para que se fijara en él. Ella se hacía llamar "**Stolengun**".

**Susana **una bella actriz de teatro que chantajeaba a todos con su vulnerabilidad, para quedarse siempre como la mejor de todas y ganarse los papeles más importantes. Una ocasión, una compañera se dio cuenta de cómo le había ganado el papel y busco una forma de desquitarse, acudió a su hermano un joven científico, este le dio un frasco de un químico que hacía según él eructos no esperados, para que fracasara en la estelar, lo que no estimaron ambos hermanos era un accidente la noche anterior en el laboratorio donde se derramó una botella de un avance genético utilizado para las plantas, así Susana lo bebió en su agua, quien exageradamente solicitada por ser la estrella de la noche, con los nervios se bebió por completo el vaso y salió a la escena, resultó todo un éxito, al salir del escenario un gran eructo activo la sustancia y su tono de piel cambio desde un azul a un rosa, para terminar con un verde y un amarillo, todo esto cambiante, hasta que termino en el suelo sin ser apreciada, por ser tan exagerada y llamativa la pensaron tan buena actriz que la dejaron olvidada pasando la noche en un callejón activándose en ella cada color de la naturaleza… formando a "**Florafive**"…

**Niel** con poderes ancestrales deseaba demostrar que era el mejor y encontrar a sus familiares para hacerlo, era algo que anhelaba con locura, al dominar el fuego y la manipulación de este para vencerlos. La sensación de poder lo extasiaba, al haber sido humillado desde niño por sus compañeros por ser un supuesto debilucho, creo esa necesidad de querer competir cuando este se hizo hombre, formándose un cuerpo completamente atlético, bronceado y bastante atractivo obteniendo lo que siempre quiso el poder de fuego.

**El Dr. Martin**, jugaba con la energía nuclear para ser estabilizada en un poder controlado, cuando todo se salió de su control, de un hombre divertido y bonachón se transformo Dr. Nuclear, amenazando a varios países para obtener poder y así completar sus planes de controlar lo incontrolable, el **Dr. Nuclear** salía públicamente haciéndose notar ante la humanidad y con un video demostrando que cuando él quisiera podía hacer volar a un país completo si no accedían a sus peticiones.

**Michael**. mutilado en la guerra, sin brazos y piernas, un hombre amargado por la frustración, accedió a ser parte de un experimento robótico, sin imaginar que todo se saldría de control, afectando sus nervios, sus neuronas cerebrales entre otras cosas que el plan que tenían de un súper soldado, lo transformaría en el mejor villano con poderes militares, robóticos, con el poder cambio y al enamorarse de una mujer… que resultó ser imposible para él, volvió la sensación de desprecio y de amargura… para destruir a toda la sección militar que en ese momento había llevado a cabo el experimento creando a "**Metalman**".

Mansión Johnson…

- Amor, ¿parece que hay un loco suelto? Comentó George si dejar de observar el periódico en sus brazos extendidos. María le respondió

- Si, pero eso rebasa nuestras capacidades. Candy escuchaba mientras observaba el televisor _pensaba, tal vez las capacidades de mi Padre si las rebase, pero ese loco no va a terminar con ninguna parte del mundo, de eso me encargo yo_.

Mansión Grandchester

- ¿Desde donde es la señal televisiva Tom? Preguntó Terry, serio con cierto interés,

- Parece que es de Europa… ¿Crees que nos podamos hacer cargo de este loco?

- No lo sé, manejar armas nucleares no es lo nuestro, pero locos sueltos… es tentador. Terry sonrió al escuchar la advertencia del Dr. Nuclear, un hombre que había perdido la cordura al estar tanto tiempo encerrado con armas nucleares, tratando de descifrar el uso de esa energía, era lógico que se le zafara un tornillo o toda la caja de herramientas.

-Terry, tenemos a una loca en el parque, al parecer viste de hojas y flores… Dijo emocionado Tom con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro,

- ¿Qué prefieres Tom, un loco nuclear o una loca desnuda?  
- ¿Debo analizar eso? Mi instinto de conservación ya respondió… Tom cambio su risa por una efusiva sonrisa.

Ambos hombres escuchaban como una mujer se hacía vestir de la naturaleza, mientras que el loco estaba en Europa.

En la casa de los hermanos Archie y Alister.

- Tu te haces cargo del loco, al parecer es lo tuyo hermano. Dijo sonriendo Archie al ver serio a Stear, este lo vio a la cara con una sonrisa juguetona al ver a una mujer en la pantalla casi desnuda, arrastrando hojas y mostrando un par de pechos bastante sugerentes. A lo que de inmediato respondió

- Ah!, ya salió el peine, la dama es muy natural eh. Mira Archie, si domina la vegetación como dominas tus instintos, vas a caer en terrenos mal arados.

- Vamos Stear, Niel va a querer probar fuerzas con el loco ese y yo mientras visito a nuestra nueva nudista… Sonreía Archie al ver como la dama de colores bastante atractiva movía los labios al hablar haciendo que Archie se pusiera frente a la pantalla bromeando con su hermano, agregó - Combina con mi traje… es verde.

En la oficina de Arón, escuchaba los problemas en los que la tierra estaba, nunca faltaba un detalle de esos, sus hijos ya habían desarrollado sus habilidades, sería bueno que de forma incógnita terminaran con ese loco, antes que hiciera daño.

- Albert, Anthony, vengan acá

- Ya escuchaste al maniaco ese, dijo con una sonrisa Albert, mientras Ana abrazaba a Anthony por la cintura acercándose a Arón. Está comentó,

- ¿Crees que sea necesario enviarlos con ese hombre?

- ¿Quieres que sigamos en la tierra o en solo una parte de ella? Contesto Arón con una sonrisa coqueteándole a su esposa, esta de inmediato soltó a Anthony para irse a la espalda de su esposo, abrazándolo. De rato entró Aurora sonriendo mencionaba,

- Mamá ¿Crees que esta mujer sea como nosotros? Ambos hermanos voltearon de inmediato al aparato que traía su hermana en las manos con la imagen de Susana convertida en Florafive, lucía un cuerpo llamativo y sonriendo muy sugerente decía

- La naturaleza es parte de mi ser… si algo es bueno… es natural… después abría una mano y brotaba una rosa de su mano. Anthony abrió los ojos de forma desorbitada respondió

- No lo había visto en ningún ser humano así de claro. Solo con magia y era falso. Albert agregó

- Es humana. Pero fue transformada en eso… Aurora con tristeza comentó

- Entonces nosotros siempre seremos únicos, no habrá alguien más… Ana vio la tristeza de su hija, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y le respondió

- Aurora, tus hermanos nunca se han quejado de las humanas, ¿Por qué querrían a una Andrew meda?… teniendo la oportunidad de conocer humanos especiales.

- Mamá, ningún humano es especial, no que yo sepa. Arón, movió una computadora y le dio un giro, mostrando a Niel respondió

- ¿Ninguno? Anthony agregó

- Es un manipulador de fuego papá. Arón ajustó otro botón y vieron a Archie y Alister con trajes, moviendo metales y usando sus poderes.

- ¿Ellos también son manipuladores? Albert se acercó para verlos, hizo una sonrisa y agregó

- Son los escoceses que huyeron de su primito manipulador del fuego. El de verde utiliza a los animales y su potencial, el de azul… hace maravillas con metales entre otras cosas.

-Lo ves Aurora, no estamos solos, no seas tan exigente hija, Andrew meda no es para nosotros, la tierra nos ha dado mucho más de lo que esperábamos, contestó Ana con una sonrisa.

En el laboratorio de Dr. John Best inyectaba parte del antídoto y drogaba a Elisa, para darle su tratamiento al mismo tiempo, buscaba la manera de darle una bebida sugestiva para que deseara estar con él en otras circunstancias más unidas y esta se retorcía en la camilla.

- ¡John! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué me siento tan extraña?

- Extraña mi amor, pero si estoy aquí para ti… Elisa sonreía seductoramente mientras se abalanzaba a John y lo tiraba en el suelo, este se le despertaba su instinto animal, se trataba de controlar para no dañar a Elisa y que pudiera llevar a cabo su propósito.

- Eres demasiado suave John… necesito que seas más rudo…

- ¿Rudo? No quiero lastimarte Elisa…

- Vamos John, creo que sabes de sobra lo que quiero…

- Por supuesto. En ese momento John decidido a darle lo que buscaba, la atrajo con sus brazos y dándole un giro, la ajusto para poseerla, haciendo que Elisa cerrara los ojos dejándose llevar por sus deseos. Más tarde sonreía al verse hermosa en el espejo con una sonrisa comentó

- John, el suero funcionó.

- Como siempre mi bella princesa, como siempre. Respondía con una sonrisa arreglándose la ropa nueva porque la que traía estaba rota y ya la había arrojado al basurero, el suero que usaba Elisa era el mismo que usaba el para disfrazarse y que se viera como un hombre, mientras Elisa, se veía tan atractiva, al verse al espejo desnuda contoneándose de un lado a otro con una sonrisa.

Él le acercó una ropa sexy, para que saliera a realizar sus actividades, sin darse cuenta que la había hecho suya y esperaba ansioso un hijo de esa mujer.

En un club deportivo, un par de hermosas jóvenes conversaban los casos que estaban pasando.

-Cuidado Paty… atractivo chico a las seiscientas viene para acá

- Hazte cargo, es el aburrido de Paul, siempre quiere hablar de sí mismo. Se alejaba Paty seria, caminando por la orilla de la alberca para que Annie, tratara de distraer a Paul un joven multimillonario que andaba tras de Paty desde hacía varios meses enviándole flores, joyas y cosas costosas, mismas que había devuelto, dio un salto y entró al agua, alejándose de Annie después de haber completado algunas actividades que ambas chicas habían realizado en el robo de armamento de las empresas Grandchester, donde ambas damas habían devuelto todo lo robado, amarrado a doce hombres con un letrero de "robo armas para el Dr. Nuclear."

En la oficina de Terry, Tom con una sonrisa comentaba

- Son ellas de nuevo.

- No necesitan llamar mi atención, la tuya es suficiente. Respondía serio Terry.

- Vamos Terry son solo dos mujeres y acabaron con doce… ¡Con doce, hermano!

- ¡Tentador! Respondió Terry con una sonrisa, al ver a la pelinegro en una cámara de seguridad de sus empresas, como a punta de artes marciales dejaba noqueados a varios hombres mientras que la castaña, con una vara hacía lo mismo y los enlazaba con velocidad dejándolos atados conforme su amiga unía a quien tumbaba.

- Son tan… únicas. Suspiraba Tom al ver que las dos habían terminado con la banda del robo.

- Separo a la de cabello negro…dijo Terry con media sonrisa, levantando las cejas para ver la reacción de Tom.

- Si tu… falta que le intereses… tu reputación no es tan buena que digamos, respondió Tom de forma juguetona, mientras Terry sonreía abiertamente para asegurarle a Tom que investigarían quienes eran ellas, en vez de la exhibicionista de las hojas…

Candy en el garaje disimulaba para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta, comenzaba colocando sus manos abiertas hacia el suelo y se elevaba cerrando sus ojos, después salía por una ventana de la torre de la mansión, volando cual dama de la noche con un traje en malla unido al cuerpo de color negro para esconderse en la obscuridad giraba al ver la luna sin dejar de elevarse para después continuar por encima de las nubes y de la sección aérea, se abrieron sus ojos para observar las estrellas y con un suspiro soltó un par de lagrimas como añorando algo que estaba en el aire… ¡mamá! Su mente se delató, sabía que María y George no eran sus padres, pero también sabía que su madre ya no estaba con ella, y a su padre jamás lo vería.

Cuando estaba a punto de tomar vuelo para buscar Europa, alguien dijo

- El aire aquí se respira mejor. Candy abrió sus ojos de forma desorbitada giro y un hombre vestido de blanco con un antifaz blanco brillante por completo la observaba esperando una respuesta, misma que se quedo en el viento al ver el rostro de Candy asombrada al verlo con un antifaz de plata, al parecer no era el único que estaba volando esa noche, alguien más pensó volar tan alto para ver las estrellas o tal vez los dos se dirigían a buscar al loco nuclear.

- ¿Quién eres? Preguntó Candy al ver que estaba volando como ella.

- Realmente eso es lo que deseas saber, o tal vez… preguntar si estamos aquí por lo mismo.

- Yo… nunca vi a nadie volar aquí.

- Créeme tampoco te había visto, de hacerlo volaría todo el tiempo por aquí… Candy sonrió al final no era la única sobreviviente que volaba…

- ¿Hay más como tú?

- Si te respondo… me responderías las mismas preguntas que has hecho…

- Soy Candy… y nunca he visto a nadie como yo.

- Soy Albert, y mi familia sabe volar como yo.

- ¿Tienes familia?

- Si. Mis padres y mis hermanos.

- Ah. Albert sonrió al notar cierto alivio por no decir esposa e hijos,

- ¿Eres un dios?

- No ¿Tu si lo eres?

- No. Mis padres adoptivos son humanos.

- ¿Adoptivos?

- Si. No hay nadie como yo… no, hasta hoy.

- Voy a Europa, ¿quieres volar conmigo?

- Me encantaría… ¿buscas a Nuclear?

- Pensaba hacerlo, hasta que te vi… Candy sonrió abiertamente, al notar que estaba alagándola, bajo el rostro apenada después respondió, al ver que el no dejaba de verla buscando su rostro.

- No soy tan débil como me veo.

- ¿Débil? No veo a una mujer débil.

- ¿Ah no?

- No, para ir tras Nuclear…

- ¿Haber quien llega primero? Albert sonrió al escuchar su reto… ella dio vuelta y desapareció, este de inmediato siguió su ráfaga de aire, para no dejarla escapar.


	2. ¡Sálvame!

Mundo DistintoMun  
_**Quiero ser tu Héroe**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

_**Capitulo 2 **_

_**¡Sálvame!**_

En un laboratorio en Alemania, Niel sonreía al descubrir al Dr. Nuclear como un debilucho que alardeaba para obtener lo que deseaba.

- Con que explotar un país… El doctor dio un giro para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Niel, este se sorprendió al verlo levitando en el aire

- ¿Quién eres?

- El que terminará contigo ahora.

- No me digas, si terminas conmigo, explotará todo esto, soy completamente activo y mira… Su pecho estaba rojo parecía una luz encenderse desde adentro de su cuerpo, tal vez estaba loco, pero ese hombre estaba a punto de explotar, o encenderse, Niel abrió una mano para manipular el fuego que estaba dentro del cuerpo del doctor, pero no lo logró, no era fuego, era algo más… este vio todo de un lado a otro, levitando hasta que el doctor agregó

- Yo que tu no me acercaría, a menos que quieras explotar… todo es inestable… en cualquier momento, tu manipulación podría provocar una chispa y con ello, sería suficiente para verte volar. Niel se detuvo en seco y bajo su levitación, vio algo blanco moverse por una ventana alzó sus ojos, este se dirigió a la salida, y el doctor agregó

- Nada evitará que explote, al menos lo haré como se debe. Niel lo vio a los ojos agregó,

- Creo que te apagarás pronto, espero que cuando eso pase, no vuelva a verte.

Candy hizo una señal a Albert para que se retiraran ambos, los dos subieron alto tanto para no ser vistos por Niel, Albert tomo su mano y comentó

- Viste su pecho, es radioactividad, se expuso demasiado, aléjate de aquí, tratare de ayudarlo.

- ¿Trataras? No. Mejor iremos los dos.

- ¿A que le temes? A que explote…

- Ya no hay personas como yo, Albert.

- No me pasará nada, iré a volar donde te vi…

- A mí tampoco me pasará nada…

- Espera aquí. Albert bajo y ella vio como llegaba otro hombre vestido de blanco, quien la vio asombrado, después vio a Albert y el joven voló tras él. Candy se quedo sorprendida, era otro hombre parecido al primero volando, no estaba sola había más como ella.

En el laboratorio, el hombre trataba de controlarse, cuando Albert entró para hablar con él.

- Amigo, eso es radioactividad… no puedes controlar lo desconocido.

- Se supone que lo intentaba, ¿también vienes a eliminarme?

- Vine a ayudarte.

- ¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo?

- Con un poco de mi, puedes evitar explotar en la tierra y tal vez… curarte.

- ¿Tal vez?

- No voy a mentirte, lo que hiciste no es fácil de quitar… pero al menos…

- Al menos morir lejos de la tierra. Dijo esto con una sonrisa al terminar la frase de Albert. Este ya no respondió lo vio como estaba tratando de activar un misil, Anthony quien cuidaba a distancia, voló rápidamente desapareciendo el misil de ahí, alejándolo con una velocidad exagerada, no alcanzó a verlo el doctor, Candy vio a Anthony pasar a su lado con el misil subiendo tanto hasta salir de la atmosfera y desaparecer de su poderosa vista por completo.

Esta ya no aguanto más y bajo para ver a Albert, quien en ese momento tenía encintado al doctor de los brazos en la espalda, después lo llevó a una cámara, donde lo encerró, hizo algunos movimientos y un liquido se transformo en gas, ahogando al doctor en él.

- ¿Lo mataste?

- Si es fuerte, el sobrevivirá, si no…habrá que sacarlo de esta orbita o hundirlo en el mar.

El doctor Nuclear no se veía en la cámara, pero ambos estaban tranquilos en espera, cuando se escuchó un ruido, Albert de inmediato abrazó a Candy y la escondió tras él ocultándose. Llegaba Stear buscando al doctor con un metal circular en sus pies.

Este vio hacia la cámara, vio las indicaciones en la computadora, trato de manipular con sus manos algunas piezas, Candy y Albert lo observaban cuando entró una dama de blanco y dijo

- Mi hermano ya lo arregló, no saques al doctor todavía….

- ¿Quién eres? Pregunto Stear intimidado con la mujer que por mucho deslumbraba,

- Parece que es una pregunta común…respondió ella en espera de que se presentará

- Tiene razón…aquí todo está bajo control, lo mejor será que me retire. En la puerta apareció Niel con una sonrisa abierta comentó

- ¿A dónde vas con tanta velocidad?

- ¡Niel!

- Ya me delataste con la princesa que te acompaña. Aurora lo vio a los ojos, respondió

- No es un lugar para la manipulación del fuego… No sobrevivirías.

- ¿Tu si? Respondió Niel admirando a Aurora, viendo que era una mejor rival que su primo.

- ¡Que arrogante! Respondió con desprecio Aurora, al ver la cara de Niel.

En eso apareció en la puerta Anthony tras Niel, con una sonrisa efusiva agregó

- Es parte de su naturaleza, pero hay que saber bien que él no crea el fuego, lo manipula, por tanto requiere de una chispa, que curiosamente no puede generar porque corre riesgo su vida. No es arrogante… es… cobarde…

Niel se molestó al ver que ellos se creían mejor que él, de inmediato trato de manipular el viento que los rodeaba, pero Anthony fue rápido, con la cinta que había usado su hermano, lo encintó a este girando a su alrededor, después se lo llevó alejándolo de su hermana, esta vio a Stear con una sonrisa quien agregó un simple

- Gracias. Al ver que no hicieron nada que dañara, el humo empezó a desaparecer en la cabina, Aurora formo una esfera, para sacar al doctor, Stear la vio bajo la cabeza y se retiro apenado, al ver que esa pareja había solucionado las cosas. Ella giro y agregó

- Mi hermano se llevó a tu primo, no te preocupes, no le hará daño. Stear sonrió al ver que ella respondió que el joven era su hermano mientras Albert y Candy observaban todo, estos se tomaron la mano y salieron de ahí.

Stear vio como ella, trataba de resucitar al doctor, pero este al menos ya no explotaría.

- Parece que no lo logró. Dijo Aurora con tristeza.

- Debió venir mi hermano… tal vez el… Aurora lo vio, para interrumpirlo

- No. El no lo haría vivir, este hombre es mayor, estaba mal. Stear sonrió tomó el metal que simulaba un circulo y se elevó

- Un placer conocerte princesa.

- El placer es mío. Anthony regresó cuando Stear salía, Aurora con una sonrisa se acercó a su hermano y ambos salieron volando.

Archie, observaba como Florafive caminaba rumbo a la vegetación, cuando vio a dos mujeres más acercarse, este se limito a observar.

- ¿Qué pretendes con seducir? Preguntó Annie con una sonrisa, la máscara dejaba ver la mitad de su rostro, mientras Archie sonreía desde un árbol observando la terna.

- ¿Seducir? … eso sería a caballero no a brujas, las vio con desprecio, Paty de inmediato abrió una lanza y la giro, colocándose en una posición de combate. Annie con una sonrisa, luciendo sus piernas caminando imitándola a ella, agregó

- ¿Te gusta llamar la atención de los caballeros? Pero te salió mal, vinieron mujeres a ver lo que pretendes.

- ¿Pretendo? No pretendo, voy a conseguir que mi pareja este a mi lado… no voy a quedarme sola… el hombre que debe estar conmigo… esta cerca… lo puedo sentir…Y ustedes… estorban.

Archie al escucharla se dio cuenta que podía sentirlo a él… _¿y que pretendía? dejarlo plantado a su lado. Eso ni lo sueñe…_ pero ver a las dos damas que acababan de llegar a salvarlo, era mucho mejor que acercarse a pelear con alguien que dominaba bastante el ambiente natural.

De pronto, Florafive, lanzó una rama atacando a Paty, otra rama atacaba a Annie, ambas peleaban destrozando las plantas, Paty le lanzó una espada a Annie y esta con dos espadas cortaba las enredaderas que intentaban atraparla.

Archie se cansó de ser espectador, pero al bajar dos hombres más aparecieron, dejando a este sorprendido,

- Vamos amigo, las damas nos necesitan, dijo un Terry sonriente al ver como ambas estaban a toda velocidad atacando a la transformada planta que ya no parecía una mujer sino una planta carnívora, y al notar que eran dos hombres los que llegaban, de inmediato se volvió a transformar en la seductora dama de colores exóticos.

Terry se acercaba para salvar a Annie, misma que ahora se salvaba sola y se alejaba de este, Archie que veía la escena se acercó, _no le ganarían esos dos a las damas, eran tres para tres, y él no quería a la plantita verde de colores… mínimo a la peli negra o a la castaña._

Tom vio como Archie aparecía y usaba su poder para envolver a Florafive en sus propias enredaderas, haciendo que se sorprendieran Paty y Annie al verlo flotando, Tom se quedo con la boca abierta, observando bajo los pies de Archie, _ese si se sacó un as bajo la manga pensaba Tom,_ buscando como estaba flotando el nuevo participante.

Terry se acercaba a Annie para intentar reconocerla, su parte de la cara no le era desconocida, esta de inmediato se alejo, buscando a Paty gritó

- ¡Jet! Esta la vio, de inmediato ambas saltaron tratando de huir de la escena, en ese momento Stear llegó deteniendo a ambas damas.

- ¿A dónde tan rápido? Pregunto Stear al ver que ambas damas querían huir. Annie respondió

- A casa, aquí no hay a nadie a quien salvar. Este con una sonrisa abierta respondió.

- Entonces, esperemos a que se termine esto. Ambas voltearon a ver la pelea y quien trataba de escapar de la nuevamente transformada planta, ya tenía de una pierna sujeta a Terry, a Tom y a Archie, haciendo que Stear sonriera, por ver como los tres parecían piñatas de la planta. Paty se quedó con la boca suelta, los que supuestamente las vinieron a salvar ya no estaban tan fuertes, lanzó de su cintura varias dagas. Annie lanzó las dos espadas después sacó una cuerda y giro con ella para lazar a la carnívora esa.

Stear manipulo las espadas y las dagas de Paty, de inmediato las hacia moverse de tal manera que estaba haciendo estragos a la planta, Paty sonreía comentó

- ¿Así que… sabes cocinar? Al ver al joven manipulando las dagas y hasta las espadas de Annie. Stear soltó una risa coqueto con Paty sin dejar de manipular los metales, seguía para que soltara a su hermano. Annie con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ajustó la cuerda, haciendo caer a la plantita, atrapando a Archie en sus brazos, este al quedar suelto frente a Annie sonrió. Tom y Terry al verse sueltos de la planta corrieron para alejarse antes de que se volviera a desatar.

- Annie se puso nerviosa frente a Archie, dejo la cuerda caer, la planta cobro vida, Archie de inmediato se elevó, ajustando a Annie con él, para alejarla de la carnívora, Stear hizo lo mismo con Paty la subió a su círculo flotante, y la coloco en su espalda, la planta se transformo y se escondió en la maleza.

Terry corrió y subió de inmediato al auto, tenía que buscar algún herbicida para acabar con esa cosa, Tom como alma que lleva un rayo alcanzó a Terry, subiendo de copiloto dijo

- ¡Nos las ganaron! Dejando con cara de incredulidad a Terry que estaba más preocupado por la planta que por las damas que habían sido rescatadas, por los hombres flotantes.


	3. Acéptame

_**Quiero ser tu Héroe**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

_**Capitulo 3 **_

_**¡Acéptame!**_

En el cielo una pareja conversaba como si las nubes fuesen un par de sillones cómodos para ambos, sonriendo

-Entonces, no eres de este planeta Albert.

- Nací aquí, la que tal vez no sea de este planeta eres tú…

- Bueno ahora sabes donde vivo, mi padre no es tan bueno con los visitantes, así que… mejor me voy.

- Te puedo invitar a cenar

- ¿A tu casa?

- Si lo deseas, conocerías a mi familia.

- Tal vez después te presente a la mía.

- Paso por ti a las 8:00 p.m.

- No. Mejor nos vemos cerca de tu casa.

- Está bien, 44 grados norte, 112 grados oeste

- Perfecto, formal o informal.

- Como desees.

- Formal estará bien, un gusto conocerte Albert.

Ella giro sin dejar de verlo con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro al ver que Albert se había quitado el antifaz para despedirse de ella, dejando ver su rostro ante Candy, ella no se quito el antifaz solo realizó una sonrisa, esperando que a las 8:00 p.m. del día siguiente ya no usara el antifaz.

En la casa de los Andrew medos

-Si mamá, debe ser un Andrew meda, sus cabellos son tan rubios como los nuestros.

- Hijo, eso es imposible ¿de qué color eran sus ojos? los Andrew medos tenemos los ojos celestes. En eso entraba Albert con una sonrisa respondió

- Verde esmeralda, como las gemas de los humanos, tan verde intenso como la naturaleza de sus árboles y el sol reflejado en ellos. Aurora, Anthony y Ana se quedaron asombrados con la boca suelta al ver como Albert sonriente subía la escalera respondiendo y flotando a su habitación, después con ojos medios dormidos agregó - Ah mañana viene a cenar a las 8:00 p.m. Y se escuchó que algo calló en su habitación.

Arón salió de su oficina en casa, con la cabeza hacia abajo viendo unos documentos, levantó el rostro para encontrarse con dos de sus hijos y su esposa con la boca suelta y preguntó

- ¿Sucede algo? Su esposa tomo aire para responder

- Mañana viene alguien a cenar a la casa. Arón agregó

- ¿A quién invitaste ahora Anthony? Este con los ojos desorbitados solo dijo

- ¿Yo? A nadie. Aurora con una sonrisa respondió

- Papá, viene la novia de Albert a conocernos.

- ¿Cómo?

En la mansión Johnson, María servía el desayuno al pequeño George, mientras llegaba el Padre preguntando por Candy.

- ¿Dónde está Candy, mi amor?

- Se fue temprano a la escuela, dejo un recado de que tenía un evento esta noche.

- ¿Esta noche?

- Si saldrá con un amigo. Por fin se enrola con los demás, la vi sonriente y… hasta parece enamorada.

- ¿Enamorada?

- Vamos George, ya es mayor, nunca ha dado el mínimo problema, sabe cuidarse sola, es muy buena hija, que puedes asombrarte.

- No quiero un estúpido a su lado, mi hija se merece lo mejor.

- ¡Basta George! No vas a elegir sus amistades, ya bastante es que influyas en todo lo que hace, dice y piensa como para que también quieras clonarla.

- Es mi hija. No quiero que sufra.

- No ha sufrido ya bastante, con ser una mujer solitaria.

- Más vale sola que mal acompañada.

- Ah sí. Pues entonces… vámonos hijo. Tu padre desea estar solo.

- ¡María! ¡Mi Amor!

María salió a dejar a su hijo al transporte escolar que pasaba por él, para devolverse con una sonrisa discreta al ver la cara de angustia de George, reconfortarse porque regresaba del patio.

Candy por su parte, estaba de compras, midiéndose todo lo que podía, con lo que se viera mejor, conocería a personas iguales a ella, por fin alguien como ella, alguien que volara, que amara la tierra, que no hiciera daño. Suspiraba mientras se probaba el quinceavo vestido para esa noche.

En un estudio un par de chicas sonrientes comentaban sus detalles y experiencias.

- Paty, es que… era tan rico el olor que emanaba de su cuello.

- ¿Su cuello? Tan cerca estuviste de él.

- Sentí todo su cuerpo unido al mío, sus firmes músculos, su cadera, y esos brazos… Paty ese hombre es… aaahhhh. Nunca he estado tan estrechada a alguien como en ese momento me llevo volando… Paty de donde querías que me aferrara… pues de todo el, estaba tan firme que por Dios todavía siento sus piernas enlazadas a las mías, ah

- Vaya, a mí si me respetaron.

- ¿Respetaron? Pero me dijiste que llegaste por la madrugada, ¿No paso nada?

- Es… es que ni siquiera pude ver su rostro, es muy alto, si es firme y… si tiene un buen cuerpo, debe hacer mucho ejercicio, pero no entendía como hizo volar ese metal.

- ¡Volar! Paty mi corazón volaba con ese hombre y estabas pensando en el metal volador. Ahí Paty, que desperdicio de tiempo. Annie salió molesta recordando que su amiga era muy recatada, al salir Paty cerró sus ojos y vio lo dulce que ese hombre fue con ella, como la observaba detenidamente, como la paso al frente después de salvarla de la planta carnívora y como sonreía tan bello, pensando cómo sería sin su antifaz. Ahora sabía donde vivía pues hasta su casa fue a dejarla, y le prometió visitarla.

En la oficina de Terry, Tom estaba molesto.

- Te dije que debimos estar con ellas cuando las vimos en el robo de armas.

- Ya basta Tom, son solo dos mujeres, cuantas más ahí en el mundo.

- Que acaben con doce de un santiamén.

- Vamos Tom, ya pasó.

- Si como a ti, no te la quito un flotador.

- Eso es interesante. Mira son ellos.

En la pantalla del computador un par de hombres salvaban a varias personas en un incendio, donde Stear movía un tanque de agua arrojándolo antes de que llegaran los bomberos y Archie sacaba a varias personas a toda velocidad.

- Son buenos. Como sea, vi muy sonrientes a las chicas de que las salvaran de tu amiga.

- ¿Mi amiga?

- Si la hiedra venenosa esa, que cuando te vio, cambiaba de colores, sonreía, te coqueteaba y tu buscando el rostro de la pelinegro.

- ¿En serio? Eso quiere decir que volverá eh. Terry hizo una sonrisa de satisfacción, la cosa esa era un nuevo reto. Tom lo vio y agregó

- Estas en la mira. Cuidado, si esa mujer me siguiera yo no saldría a ningún parque solito.

Terry sonrió efusivo, _Tom tenía cada ocurrencia, pero si esa loca lo buscaba, este se prepararía con un buen herbicida en las manos_. En la computadora sacaba el rostro de Annie Britter y descubría que la dama era la peli negro llamada Perla, sonreía y no le decía nada a Tom, para darle una sorpresa.

En una boutique Elisa se contoneaba comprando lo de moda, sin efectivo, con una tarjeta ajena, compraba todo al pagar, salía llena de bolsas encontrándose con Paty quien la observó minuciosamente, _algo había de distinto, pero no sabía que, nunca la había visto robando una boutique,_ así que disimulo y siguió su camino encontrándose con un café donde ella se sentaba en un receso de su oficina, un joven la observaba con interés, sus lentes ocultaban discretamente su personalidad, pero esa sonrisa hizo que Paty, recordara la noche intensa en la que había conocido al hombre azul.

- ¡Hola! Dijo un joven a Paty, esta movió sus lentes para levantar el rostro.

- ¡Hola! ¿Lo conozco?

- Puedo sentarme con usted, ya están todas las mesas ocupadas. Ella vio que efectivamente no había mesas disponibles.

- Está bien. Soy Paty.

- Soy Stear

- Mucho gusto, ¿Espera a alguien?

- No. Solo deseo una bebida mientras llega la hora de irme. Respondió sonriente Stear.

- Bueno, y ¿Qué vas a tomar?

- ¿Me podrías recomendar algo, Paty?

- A mí me gusta el moka dulce, fraphe.

- Que sean dos, yo invito. Paty lo observaba sin dejar de pensar en el joven que la rescató la noche anterior.

Ambos iniciaron una conversación, donde no se comprometían en un tema, solo en gustos y variedades, algo que despertaba el interés de Paty, era que no hablaba de sí mismo, sino de gustos en general. Sin embargo no todo era felicidad, Paul se presentó y a Paty se le borró la sonrisa de inmediato, este detalle no pasó desapercibido para Stear.

- Hola Paty, te he estado buscando.

- Lo siento, estaba con…

- Su novio. Stear respondió sorpresivamente este al ver que la presencia de Paul no era muy grata para Paty. Esta de inmediato acepto lo que dijo y agregó

- Si, Paul, el es mi novio, ya era tiempo de que lo conocieras. Stear al ver que ella acepto frente al tipo arrogante que se presentaba en tono molesto, se levantó de la mesa y extendió su mano, misma que vio con desprecio Paul, ofendido por como Paty, se había hecho novio de un don nadie. Stear se acercó a Paty y la abrazó por la espalda, asegurándole que era su novia y no estaba sola. Paul hizo una cara de molestia se dio un giro para salir, en el camino se le atravesó una silla (casualmente metálica y se tropezó con ella haciendo que todos lo vieran) Stear no dejaba de observarlo y Paty bajo el rostro apenada, para comentar.

- Gracias. Ya era tiempo de que supiera que no lo aceptaré a mi lado.

- Espero que no piense lo mismo de mí.

- A cabo de conocerlo Stear.

- Pero si ya es mi novia Paty. Stear hizo una sonrisa juguetona y ella bajo el rostro con una sonrisa, por haberlo aceptado ante Paul y los comensales del café.

Annie manejaba un auto hasta sus oficinas, cuando le fue anunciada una visita que la estaba esperando.

- ¿Tenía cita?

- No Srita. Britter, pero me asegura que usted tal vez lo reciba.

- ¿Quién es Dini?

- El señor Terrance Grandchester, del Corporativo Grandchester & Company.

- Esta bien. Lo recibiré solo espera a que llegue, dame unos minutos.

En la oficina un poco nerviosa _recordaba cuando apresaron a los hombres del tráfico de armas, y si las cámaras la reconocieron, que quería el allí ahora, dale las gracias, ¿o algo más?_

- Hola Sr. Grandchester, adelante tome asiento, en que le puedo servir.

- Buen día Srita. Britter, solo quería invitarla personalmente a la fiesta de caridad que se festeja este fin de semana en mi humilde hogar. Annie abrió los ojos sorprendida, _desde cuando recibía invitaciones personalmente y humilde de donde Terry Grandchester_. Terry al ver que se quedo sin habla agregó

- Tal vez no se haya dado cuenta que fue usted quien realizó un donativo, para la beneficencia y gano usted el lugar para ser mi pareja.

- ¿Su pareja? ¿Qué competencia fue esa?

- Oh. Pensé que era usted quien sabía que la persona que hiciera mayor beneficio a los damnificados, sería mi pareja.

- Lo ignoraba. Contesto sin pensar mucho Annie, _sorprendida porque Terrance tuviera tiempo personalmente de venir a decirle a ella que había ganado un concurso, al que ni siquiera sabía que participaba_. Terrance noto el nerviosismo de Annie, _si ya se la habían ganado por la noche frente a la plantita, esta vez de día no se la ganarían_.

- Bueno si no desea ser mi pareja, lo entenderé. Dijo Terrance con una falsa sensación de tristeza, a lo que Annie confirmo.

- Para mi será un honor, siempre voy sola a los eventos, es realmente un placer poder ser su pareja y que venga hasta aquí, a informármelo, lo hace algo muy esplendido Sr. Grandchester.

-Terry. Solo dígame Terry por favor Srita. Britter.

- Annie.

- Por supuesto, Annie.

Con una ronca y seductora voz confirmaba Terry, ahora que sabía que ella era la salvadora de las armas y su amiga, debía estar cerca de ella, tal vez igual que Tom, así pronto también Tom recuperaría a la chica que robaba sus suspiros.

- Annie, quiere invitar a alguien más está en libertad de hacerlo, usted será mi invitada de honor. Y esta invitación es abierta por si desea invitar a… ¿una amiga tal vez?

- Muchas gracias Terry, lo tomaré en cuenta.

Se despidieron a lo que Annie estaba ahora en una encrucijada, _el chico verde y Terrance Grandchester… definitivamente era difícil estar en su lugar, cuando Paty lo supiera no se lo iba a creer ni contándoselo diez veces seguidas_.


	4. ¡Mírame!

_**Quiero ser tu Héroe**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

_**Capitulo 4 **_

_**¡Mírame!**_

En una bodega molesto y solitario un hombre recordaba todo lo que antes había hecho, era un medico importante, tuvo una novia a la que dejo para irse a salvar vidas militares, todo para que, para que una bomba lo hiciera perder las partes que lo hacían un ser humano completo, como volvería a su hogar, lo seguro era que su novia se había casado y la enfermera que lo ayudaba, solo jugó con él para que la enviara de vuelta a su hogar, olvidándose del amor que dijo tenerle al médico, dejándolo solo después de la explosión, ¿a que volvería? si su madre ya había muerto a estar solo como un parasito, causando la lastima de sus vecinos y cuando por fin salió la posibilidad de ser un súper soldado, todo salió mal. Su vida no podía ser peor, una lagrima traicionera salió para después tomar aire y levantarse en el robot en el que se había convertido, salió y destruyo todo a su alrededor provocando caos y desorden, después se elevó y se fue lejos de ahí a seguir destruyendo y que otros sufrieran el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Por la noche, Candy estaba lista 7:30 p.m. se le hacía eterno poder llegar.

- Mamá, Papá ya me voy.

- ¡Cómo! ¿No van a venir por ti?

- No dije que alguien vendría por mi Padre. Contesto feliz Candy, pues sabía de las habilidades de George para deshacerse de todo aquel que osara en fijarse en su hijita. George puso una cara de pocos amigos, María levantó una ceja en señal de advertencia y este bajo el rostro vencido por su mujer.

Candy salió tomo el auto, lo estaciono en un parque hermoso, lo cubrió y se fue volando con las coordenadas que recordaba.

Albert observaba el menú que su madre había preparado y opinaba

- ¿Y si es vegetariana?

- Albert, todo va a salir bien, deja ya de dar vueltas.

- Mamá y si no le agradan los Andrew medos.

- Sería bueno saber si ella nos agradará a nosotros Albert.

- ¡Mamá! Por supuesto que te va a agradar, es una buena persona.

- ¡Albert!

- No quiero que le hagan sentir mal.

- ¡Albert!

- No sabes lo sola que se siente, cuenta con padres adoptivos.

- ¡Albert!

- Es Hermosa y no creo que pueda hacernos daño.

- Albert deja de agitar las piernas, vas a terminar con el piso.

- Perdón mamá.

- Anda, ya van a dar las 8:00

- ¡Qué! ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Albert salió volando tan rápido que toda la casa se estremeció al verlo salir. Aron sonrió se acercó a Ana comentó

-Me recuerda cuando te iba a ver.

- Aurora dice que solo son amigos, no insinúes nada, deja que la conozcamos, y tranquilo, los padres son adoptivos, está sola y no hay nadie como ella.

- Entonces que se venga a vivir con nosotros.

- Crees que dejará su vida para vivir con un grupo de reglas constantes.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque es más probable que Albert nos deje, antes que ella deje a sus Padres.

- ¡Ana! Nosotros dejamos a los nuestros.

- Bueno ellos tal vez hagan lo mismo.

Candy llegaba y sonreía nerviosa al verlo ahí en el viento su cabello se movía y ahora ninguno portaba antifaz. Este soltó los labios al verla ese vestido sensual y su rostro tan bello, su mirada… trato de recuperarse y en un hilo de voz comentó

- Que bueno que llegas, mi familia nos está esperando.

- Estoy un poco nerviosa, nunca he estado con una familia…

- Lo sé. Pero verás que te serán muy agradables.

- ¿En serio?

- Vamos. Albert tomo su mano e hizo un vuelo lento con ella, bajando despacio hasta un gran jardín, para después caminar hasta la puerta la cual abrió tranquilamente. Candy notaba que la casa estaba iluminada por dentro y por fuera, la zona era aislada y no había personas alrededor. - Mamá ya llegamos. Ana salió del brazo de Arón y Aurora bajo por las escaleras sin tocar los escalones, lo mismo hizo Anthony con una sonrisa, al ver a Candy vestida como un humano normal en una cena formal.

- Buenas noches. Soy Candy White Johnson. Arón la vio a los ojos con una sonrisa,

- Bienvenida a casa Candy, este es tu hogar, cuando desees visitarnos.

- Gracias. Nerviosa ajusto la mano de Albert y este noto su fuerza y delicadeza, después daba con lentitud la mano disponible para saludar a Arón y a Ana, Aurora con una sonrisa la abrazó y Anthony le dio un beso en la mejilla. Agregó

- Y bien, ¿de dónde eres Candy?

- Mis padres adoptivos dicen que nadie debe saberlo, solo mi madre lo sabía, mi padre me adopto a los cinco años y se caso con mi madre.

- ¿Y? Insistió curioso Anthony.

- ¿De donde son ustedes?

- Andrew meda dijo Albert con una sonrisa para esperar su respuesta.

- ¿Dónde es eso? Preguntó Candy ingenua, Ana sonrió

- Era el planeta de mi esposo y mío, nuestros hijos son nacidos aquí.

- No sé bien de donde soy, pero creo que se llama White. Arón la vio a los ojos y respondió con tranquilidad.

- White es un planeta que ya no existe. La ambición y el poder lo extermino, asesinaron a Venus la única que lo mantenía con vida. Y… nadie sobrevivió. Nosotros somos rechazados de nuestro planeta, por hacer posible lo que pasó en White, unir familias poderosas para después pelear por el poder que esa familia representaba.

Candy bajo el rostro, apenada solo dijo

- Venus era mi madre. Y yo… soy de la tierra. Albert soltó la boca, al igual que sus hermanos, Ana se acercó a Candy y la abrazó, después enlazó su mirada a los ojos y la vista de Candy comenzó a moverse en sus pupilas se veía un universo diminuto lleno de estrellas pequeñas, al terminar el enlace, Ana le beso las manos y ambas cerraron sus ojos.

- María no sabe que estas con nosotros, no te preocupes, no podemos hacer nada que te dañe, al final… poseemos la misma posibilidad que tu de encontrar a alguien distinto a nosotros aquí, donde no podemos ser encontrados, un universo lejano, un planeta diminuto, una posibilidad inaudita de que nos busquen aquí.

- Gracias. Candy soltó sus manos para tomarse nuevamente del brazo de Albert quien ahora sabía que era una como ellos. Pasaron la velada más agradable de sus vidas, contando cosas de White y Andrew meda, de cómo estos prohibieron procrear entre familias de poder, para no ser codiciados por otros y con la posibilidad de ambicionar más hasta terminar como White. Ese planeta era el ejemplo en Andrew meda para lo que no se debía hacer y Venus era un ejemplo de cómo una dama huía con el amor de su vida, desde entonces se le conoce a Venus como la Diosa del Amor, no solo en Andrew meda, sino en la tierra y en el universo, pero nadie sabe de su hija, solo que murió después de su madre.

Las horas pasaban y no se daban cuenta que ya eran las 4:00 am, para George la angustia era inaudita, su hija no regresaba, María estaba tranquila Candy ya era mayor y ni un humano en todo el mundo podía hacerle daño alguno. Con esa sensación dormía, mientras George se levantaba de un lado a otro, aparecía y desaparecía de una sala a otra con la idea de sorprender a Candy cuando llegará. Hasta que se quedó dormido como todo padre en un sillón en la entrada de la casa.

Terminaba la velada, Albert la acompañaría hasta su casa, Candy vio al cielo e hizo una mueca al saber que era tarde.

- ¿Pasa algo Candy? preguntó un Albert sonriente.

- Mi Padre me va a matar.

- Antes lo hago yo, como crees que permitiré eso.

- Estoy bromeando, debe estar angustiado porque siempre llego antes de las 10:00 pm a dormir. Albert sonrió, Candy tenía un gran sentido del humor, ambos volaron relajados jugando tomados de la mano, ahora sabían de sus vidas, de sus familias y sobre todo, que se aceptaban como eran ellos.

- Podremos tomar un refrigerio en París.

- Albert, tengo que llegar a casa, pero prometo que nos llamaremos.

- Iré a verte seguido Candy.

- Solo ten paciencia a mi Padre, el cree que debe protegerme demasiado.

- No te preocupes, nosotros también protegemos así a mi hermana.

- Aurora me invito a un baile de beneficencia el fin de semana.

- Si ella está en varios grupos de caridad, mi madre la obligó para que estuviera ocupada en una actividad más digna de una mujer.

- ¿Iras al baile?

- Por supuesto, con quien vas a bailar Candy.

- ¡Albert!

- ¿Te gustaría que…?

- ¿Qué Albert?

- Ser mi pareja en ese baile.

- Por supuesto. Candy realizó una hermosa sonrisa. Albert confirmo.

- Entonces, es una cita.

- Si. Candy bajo junto con Albert ahora sabía donde era su habitación, esta entró por una ventana. Albert le beso la mano, Candy se apenó bajando el rostro, después lo levantó y Albert beso tiernamente sus labios. Para luego alejarse enlazando su mirada a la de Candy, con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Candy lo vio partir y veloz se cambio por su bata y se metió a la cama con una sonrisa en los labios. Sonriente vería después como traer el auto a casa.

Por la mañana María molesta cruzada de brazos veía a George en el sillón.

- George Johnson… dormí sola.

- ¡Candy! ¿No llegó mi hija? ¿Qué le hicieron?

- No te hagas el ausente, Candy llegó a sus horas y está haciendo el desayuno ahora. María sin dejar de cruzar sus brazos siendo un día normal, levantó su nariz molesta porque George la había dejado en espera.

- Amor, perdóname. Pensé que Candy no había llegado, toque en su habitación y no la vi, estaba sola de verdad.

- Ahora me vas a decir que es maga como tú. Aparece y desaparece como le da su gana, ella es una señorita decente, es mi hija y usted señor Johnson, se supone que es mi marido y duerme en nuestra habitación. Pero viendo que esto, va a convertirse en una guerra de nunca acabar, mejor es que…

- No, no, no, no. Mejor es que nada, fue una pesadilla y usted debe ser comprensible y yo voy a recuperar esta noche ausente con mi bella esposa. María hizo una sonrisa discreta para después poner su cara de molesta, se había dormido tranquilamente, pero si su marido iba a jugar el papel de padre celoso, era bueno jugar el de esposa indignada. Al final esto iba a dar grandes ganancias. En un descuido traería un nuevo Johnson al paso que iba, para que tuviera a quien cuidar su marido.

Una amargada Elisa veía el anuncio de la gala de beneficencia y esta deseaba ir a como diera lugar, tal vez John no la dejaría nunca pero ver a Terry era lo que más deseaba, así planeaba todo y compraba ropa con otra tarjeta curiosamente robada.


	5. Siénteme

_**Quiero ser tu Héroe**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

_**Capitulo 5 **_

_**¡Siénteme!**_

Archie conversaba con Alister viendo un tablero electrónico donde este trabajaba.

-Todavía no logro olvidar su cuerpo unido al mío, era… tan delgada, firme, su cintura pequeña, parecía que mis brazos se amoldaban a ella con tanta facilidad, como si ya nos conociéramos. Alister sonrió al ver la cara de bobo que tenía Archie y este al notarlo ajusto los labios y agregó -Por favor, ni siquiera te acercas a ni una sola chica, todas te intimidan o te descubren o sientes que son demasiado bellas para ti.

- Pues te equivocas, esa día conocí a dos mujeres, un ángel y a ella…

- ¿Un ángel?

- Si una joven demasiado hermosa para pasar desapercibida, su mirada azul cielo, su cabello rubio sol del medio día, y esa boca tan sensual, pero…

-Ya llegó el pero…

- Volaba y por mucho era superior a mis fuerzas, sentí una atmosfera de poder incontrolable, imagínate tenerla a mi lado… y que tal si…

- Ya sé, ya sé qué tal si te descubre y se enojan y te trata mal, que no hay humanas normales… Perla es… muy normal. Archie movía sus brazos como si tuviera a Perla frente a él y su hermano sonreía,

- Pero ella… es distinta… es fuerte y es frágil, es lista y es tímida, es…

- ¿Quién?

- ¡Paty!

- ¿Una mujer normal?

- No. Una mujer única. Suspiraba como si la viera en ese momento Stear

- Ahora si ¿y cuál es el pero?

- Ninguno, ya es mi novia.

- ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeee!

_El hombre cuidadoso, serio y precavido de Stear ya le había ganado, tenía novia y no la conocía era una humana normal y el no lo sabía, este se había pasado días completos investigando a Perla, que al bajarla, pidió que la dejara en un lugar donde se encontraba su motocicleta, trato de seguirla pero se le desapareció, desde entonces la buscaba en eventos importantes y de la plantita, apenas notaba algo de ella y buscaba alejarse, si lo quería plantar a su lado, lo mejor era mantener la distancia_.

Mientras Terry buscaba una sustancia con su amigo Tom para vencer a la carnívora, si algo sabían era que los estaba buscando y quería pareja, eso era un hecho, así que ambos estaban precavidos, buscaban todo tipo de flores y como se transformaría en peligro, mientras que Tom, observaba un traje con desgano _ya llegaba el baile y de Perla o Jet ni sus luces, vaya que sabían moverse, apenas levantaban una pierna y tiraban al hombre, ya quería ser él quien robara algo con tal de sentir una pelea con una de ellas y terminar derrotado con ella encima, soñaba y no se decidía si la peli negro o la castaña al final_ solo lanzaba un suspiro que no pasaba desapercibido para Terry, pues con Tom distraído era mayor su problema

-Tom, descubrí a Perla.

- ¡Que! ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- Será mi pareja mañana, no creo que sea buena idea descubrirla, ella se mantiene en la incógnita como nosotros y debe ser por las mismas razones.

- ¿Y su amiga?

- No está con ella, la he seguido y no se han reunido ni una sola vez, el caso es que le dije que podía invitar a alguien más, pero no me ha dicho nada.

- Me ganaste a la peli negro, entonces me toca la castaña… ¡es más chiquita! Terry soltó una risa, como es que Tom ya estaba acoplándose a la idea de que la otra dama lo aceptaría.

Mientras que George hablaba con Candy

- Hija, ahora has aprendido mis trucos, algún día tu hermano hará lo mismo, te desapareces con naturalidad, y no te he descubierto, eso es bueno, mantener el secreto, esta era la capa de mi Padre y ahora es…

- Papá es de mi hermano, definitivamente jamás ocuparé la capa de mi abuelo.

- ¡Pero!

- Papá, mi hermanito George se la merece, quiero algo más femenino, pero usare el color negro, y siempre te sentirás orgulloso de mi Papá.

- Mi niña, ya eres toda una mujer y para mí siempre serás mi pequeña.

- Y para mí siempre serás el mejor Padre de la tierra.

- Eres lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, desde que vi tu mirada y esa sonrisa, me conquistaste.

- ¡Papi!

George abrazaba con ternura a Candy, ella sabía que no le mentía, su Papá era por mucho un excelente hombre, fuerte, listo, demasiados trucos, pero el enigma de la familia era la invisibilidad con la que contaba, con ello su hijo la había heredado, ella no, pero se hacía la lista y se desaparecía de manera simbólica para que se sintiera orgulloso, sin embargo George la alcanzaba a ver y se hacía el que no la veía, pues sabía que su hija no era especial como los Johnson pero era su hija y por tanto, tenía que ser una Johnson a como diera lugar.

Un sonido en la puerta hizo sonreír a Candy, mientras que George vio un cabello rubio en el vitral de la puerta y ajusto el entrecejo, después pasaba María y lo observaba este de inmediato cambiaba su rostro por un dulce corderito.

- Buenas tardes, vine por Candy.

- ¡Hola Albert! Esta corrió a su encuentro con una sonrisa, Albert hizo un truco de magia y sacó un ramo de flores dejando a George con una mirada atónita, pensando viene por mi hija y me está imitando, me la quiere quitar.

El colmo fue que las flores no se las dio a Candy sino a María saludándola con una sonrisa hermosa, a lo que ella de inmediato se ruborizó y George soltó las quijadas al ver a su esposa apenada ante el joven.

- Papá él es Albert, iremos a pasear, vuelvo por la noche.

- ¡Cómo! A lo que María lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados y este agregó

- Como no hijita, por favor regresa temprano. María volvió a entrecerrar más los ojos y apretó los labios advirtiéndole y este agregó, bueno ya es mayor mi niña, puede volver a la hora que desee, solo cuídela mucho Albert.

- Por supuesto señor. Albert aguanto una sonrisa, ver a María en acción lo estaba haciendo sentirse muy alagado, al menos no lo habían corrido de la casa, como Candy le advirtió.

George se asomo y vio un auto convertible de reciente modelo, alzó ambas cejas, al menos tenía estilo, su hija. Al aceptar a ese individuo. Apenas dio un giro y María lo abrazó, tomándolo por sorpresa,

- ¡Estamos solos! Luisa se quedó con Junior y vendrán tarde por unas tareas.

George se dejo llevar por María a la habitación, _estaban solos y ahora por haber dejado salir a su hija, tenía premio._

John veía a Elisa_, su instinto no lo engañaba, Elisa estaba buscando a alguien para aparearse, eso lo traía inquieto, vestidos elegantes, que pretendía… ¡cambiarlo! Y quien era el imbécil que se la quería quitar, vio el anuncio en la mesa y supo todo, "Terrance Grandchester" que tenía ese tipo que él no tuviera, dinero, a ella no le faltaba nada, amor, el se lo daba de sobra, y además…la protegía y la hacía sentirse la mejor_.

Sin que Elisa se diera cuenta, este planeo dañar a Terry y des hacerse de él de una vez por todas. Preparaba algo para que supiera todo el dolor que el portaba, que supiera que ser como él era algo que dolía y que solo deseaba una familia, no ser una bestia.

Mientras que Annie suspiraba por el chico verde, _recordaba cuando la ajustaba como sus manos cálidas, como deseaba que esas manos pasaran por todo su cuerpo, pensando cómo no bajo ella los brazos para saber cómo se sentía su trasero, porque no los hizo, porque no fingió resbalarse, al final ahora sabría si estaba tan bueno como Terry o solo tenía un excelente frente._

- ¡Annie! ¡Annie!

- ¡Paty me asustaste!

- Llevo rato hablando sola, te dije que me va acompañar mi novio.

- ¿Tu novio? ¿Cuál novio? ¿Cómo que ya tienes novio? ¿Dónde paso eso? Entonces si te escapaste con el príncipe azul en su circulito metálico ese.

- ¡Annie! Mi novio es un chico distinto, es normal, no vuela.

- ¡Ah! ¿Es de tus empresas?

- No. Es Ingeniero mecánico, es un chico adorable, y me va acompañar al baile, me dijo que si deseas puede invitar a su hermano para que te acompañe.

-Ah crees que solo tu estas feliz, pues te comento que voy de invitada de honor y Terrance Grandchester fue personalmente a invitarme hasta mi oficina.

- ¡Que! Soñar tanto con el verde te hizo volar muy alto Annie, seguramente Terrance Grandchester irá personalmente a invitarte, y… ¿estabas dormida o despierta?

- ¡Paty!

- Bueno me vas a dar la invitación para el hermano de Stear

- ¡Stear! ¿Así se llama?

- Si es un amor, me salvó de Paul.

- ¿En serio? Sabes bien que Paul estará en el baile, y es capaz de humillar a tu novio.

- No lo dejare acercarse a él.

- Vaya te pegó duro eh. ¿Y es duro?

- ¡Annie!

- Ya, ya estoy bromeando. Toma aquí hay una invitación que me envió Terry por si tenía a alguien a quien invitar

- Ahora le llamas Terry.

- No me creíste Paty.

- Está bien, irá el hermano de mi novio, espero que encuentre a otras chicas en el baile, pero si no, pues bailas con él. Paty seguía sin creerle así sonreía.

En París…

- Candy mira, ¿Te gusta?

- Te queda bien, es muy hermoso.

- ¿hermoso este sombrero?

- Bueno, es un decir. Albert la vio estaba toda ruborizada y este se sonrió, se acercó a ella y la vio a los ojos, ella no podía ocultar nada, ambos se agradaban y se lo podían decir con solo verse, ambos se dejaron llevar y un tierno beso, se convirtió en el primero de muchos para Candy. Mientras que para Albert, era estar en la gloria, el jamás había imaginado cual era el poder de Candy hasta que unieron sus labios, se dio cuenta que Candy era mucho muy especial, que tenía que cuidarla tanto o más que a su hermana, y por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo.

- ¿Pasa algo Albert?

- Es una sensación que no conocía.

- ¿Cuál?

- Temor.

- ¿A qué?

- A perderte, este le tomo la mano y la coloco en su pecho. Candy sonrió al sentir lo que él estaba sintiendo, ella tomo su mano y la coloco encima de su pecho y paso lo mismo, estaban aceptando que ambos temían perderse, cuando ambos eran fuertes, podían volar y nadie en la tierra podía hacerles daño.

En eso una explosión se escuchó, apenas paso, Albert abrazo tan fuerte a Candy, que salió volando tan rápido con ella en los brazos hasta llegar fuera de la tierra. Ella sintió lo mismo y estaba aferrada a él. La explosión era la de una prueba de fuegos artificiales pero como ambos estaban tan concentrados uno en el otro, la sensación fue compartida.

En ese momento, en la nada donde ambos estaban entre el espacio y la tierra, Albert beso con tal afán a Candy para sentirse amados y deseados por primera vez en iguales circunstancias, giraban en el viento como si danzaran, mientras sus labios no deseaban separarse.


	6. ¡Amáme!

_**Capitulo 6 **_

_**¡Ámame!**_

Susana molesta se veía en un espejo tratando de recordarse como era antes y trataba de transformarse, casi lo lograba pero no podía esconder sus pies, eran verdes y grotescos, sin embargo se hacía un vestido con sus manos diseñaba pétalos llamativos y se figuraba la cintura más ajustada, transformándose hasta quedar como ella deseaba, al final era una actriz, le agradaba llamar la atención de los demás.

Por la madrugada Albert llevaba a Candy en brazos a su habitación para darle un tierno beso e irse a casa antes que nada debía comportarse como un hombre y respetar a su novia.

Candy suspiraba, había tenido novios pero ninguno era suficiente a su corazón, pues ella sentía sus odios y sus represiones, sus tristezas y sus maldades, mientras que de Albert no sentía eso, ya que él no contaba con la misma capacidad de los humanos de formarse de mitad bueno y mitad malo.

Terry celebraba con Tom que por fin descubrían como podían acabar con su herbicida con la planta carnívora y eso los tenía contentos, lo que si no dejaba de pensar Tom eran en Jet la pequeña dama que acababa con los hombres malos, sonreía al pensar que la invitación extra que dio Terry sería para ella.

- ¿Pusiste alguna clave para identificar la invitación?

- Si, el código de barras dice "aquí estoy esperándote Tom" Este se le quedo viendo para saber si era ironía o si era verdad, así reviso la computadora y efectivamente había una invitación que decía eso en el código de barras con números transformados en letras al pasar a la computadora, este hizo una sonrisa.

- Gracias amigo, por eso eres el mejor.

En otra parte Michael metálico veía como muchos festejaban su suerte, porque él tenía que perderlo todo mientras otros lo tenían todo, mujeres, dinero, y familia que lo amara. Observaba en un periódico a Terrance Grandchester y la fiesta de beneficencia, este no sabía el festejo era por los damnificados de la guerra, y él era uno de ellos, sin embargo eso no lo leía.

Por fin llegaba el fin de semana y la fiesta estaba a reventar, la crema y nata de la sociedad estaba en la mansión Grandchester llena de seguridad y excesos en tecnología, no había armas, todo era cuidadosamente verificado, Terry vio llegar a Annie y esta con una sonrisa en un vestido azul turquesa unido al cuerpo caminaba hacia él, Tom apenas la vio llegar a Terry, se quedo con la boca suelta, realmente era hermosa esa chica. Pero ¿y su amiga? Veía su reloj computarizado y todavía no llegaba la dueña de sus suspiros.

Llegaba un auto muy elegante con cuatro personas, se presentaban como los Andrew, Candy iba con ellos y Albert bastante atento la cuidaba de todo, mientras que Anthony acompañaba a Aurora, quien estaba inquieta, un presentimiento la traía extraña y se lo comentaba a Anthony, quien buscaba por todos lados viendo la seguridad de la mansión con su mirada laser.

- Tranquila Aurora, estaré muy pendiente de ti y de lo que suceda, pero mi madre dijo que no te quitará oportunidades, de conocer algún chico bueno.

- No creo que llegue alguien interesante a una fiesta como está Anthony.

Pasaban y Candy se aferraba muy fuerte a Albert este emocionado por como ella lo ajustaba nerviosa.

- Todo está bien Candy.

- Nunca he estado en una fiesta tan importante, Albert.

- ¿Por el lujo del lugar?

- No. Porque es la primera vez que bailare sin flotar. Albert sonrió efusivamente, era difícil hasta para él recordar que no debían elevarse del suelo. Abrazaba a Candy y ella al emocionarse se elevaba, donde Albert la ajustaba con él para tranquilizarla.

- Estaré todo el tiempo contigo, Anthony cuidará de Aurora y si hay problemas ambos desaparecerán.

- Bueno ya seremos cuatro los que desapareceremos si hay problemas. Albert sonrió por como Candy prefería estar a solas con él que en el baile frente a todos.

Terry se quedo atónito al ver a Candy y a Aurora, Tom al ver la cara de Terry, también se emocionó y vio su reloj comentó

-Terry, la rubia alta que estas observando es la que realmente hizo el donativo mayor. Terry lo vio a la cara y le hizo una seña, pues estaba cerca Annie, esta al ver a Paty le guiñó un ojo, sin darse cuenta estaba Stear y Archie en ambos lados de Paty, donde Archie vio como Annie guiño el ojo, recordó de inmediato a Perla y vio a su hermano, este sonrió aceptando que ambas damas se perecían a las guerreras nocturnas, fue entonces que Archie hizo una sonrisa efusiva entregando la invitación para entrar, de inmediato a Tom se le activo su reloj y en la caratula decía "aquí estoy esperándote Tom".

Dio un giro y el que estaba era Archie. Dejando a Tom con cara de "What". Al ver que Archie entraba con una sonrisa feliz por ver a Annie dándose cuenta que al imaginarla con el antifaz era Perla.

Vio al tipo horrible que estaba cerca, de inmediato buscaba como alejarla de Terry.

- Stear, Paty, me retiro un momento, nos vemos en el baile.

- Por supuesto Archie, comento con una sonrisa Paty al ver las atenciones tan galantes del hermano de su novio. Stear vio a Annie y _este entendió, su hermano ahora sabía todo y pronto tendría su dama junto a él_. Vio a Paty con una sonrisa, la ajustó y está feliz porque ese chico era todo un hombre duro, como decía su amiga.

- ¿Quieres beber algo, Paty?

- Por supuesto, vamos.

Aurora vio que Terry la observaba, y esta sintió que su presentimiento se incrementaba con la mirada de ese joven. Este noto que ella lo miraba e hizo una sonrisa, saludándola, a lo que ella respondió con cortesía y siguió caminando.

Terry vio a Annie que sonreía y conversaba con otras personas, se disculpo para saludar y esta acepto tranquila. Terry seguía por un costado del salón a la dama misteriosa (Aurora), mientras ella lo observaba por el rabillo de su ojo sabía que la estaba siguiendo, ella caminaba tranquila. De pronto una mujer se atravesó y la empujó sin lograr mover a Aurora, de inmediato Terry al ver a la agresiva mujer corrió para atravesarse. Un hombre con una mirada molesta sacó una inyección y Aurora la vio asustada, atrayendo la mirada de sus hermanos que de inmediato la buscaron, viendo al Dr. John Best alzar la mano para encajar una inyección que parecía que iba a para Aurora, sin embargo a quien buscaba era a Terry, este de inmediato colocó a Aurora tras su espalda, separándola de la mujer y del hombre que ahora parecían molestos.

- ¡No! Grito Terry y John le encajo en su cuello la inyección, Aurora molesta, lo aventó con su energía hasta el techo, abrazó a Terry al ver que este caía al suelo, la mujer molesta por ver a John y luego a Aurora abrazando a Terry quiso golpearla, pero esta alzó la mano y Elisa salió volando por la ventana.

John Best al ver que Elisa podía lastimarse se transformó en bestia y de un salto fue tras Elisa, donde Archie vio a John transformándose, Stear abrazó a Paty esta abría sus ojos enormes al ver la escena.

Albert y Anthony volaron simulando correr hasta su hermana quien estaba enojada porque un hombre la quería lastimar y alguien se atravesó para salvarla cuando no era necesario. Viendo que Terry se ponía azul y se transformaba en un animal, Candy de inmediato abrió sus manos cubriéndose con Albert para que nadie la descubriera, Aurora la vio y una lagrima rodo por su rostro, era la primera vez que eso le pasaba, Candy elevó su energía y Terry recuperó el color y ya no alcanzó a terminar su transformación.

Albert abrazó a Candy cuando esta quedó débil, salió a la terraza abrazándola, haciendo una seña a Anthony para que no dejara a su hermana, este asintió.

Albert al salir a la terraza, voló con Candy alejándola de ahí, llevándola a casa con sus Padres, Ana y Arón sabrían como ayudar a Candy.

Otra mujer hacía su aparición en el baile, a lo que Stear y Archie de inmediato la reconocieron, Tom viendo a Terry en brazos de la dama rubia, y el notando que una dama no traía zapatillas, caminando como si se arrastrara, de inmediato se preparó enfadado porque habían evadido toda la seguridad, ya llevaban dos locos y esta era la tercera. Enfurecido grito por su reloj

- ¿Qué están cuidando? Rápido traigan los herbicidas que les entregue. Varios hombres corrían con armas especiales para lanzar un herbicida.

En eso aparecía Archie transformado en el hombre verde y por telepatía atraía a los perros guardianes del patio trasero quienes saltaban para obedecer al llamado, mientras que la guardia lanzaba el herbicida sin hacer mucho daño, esta se curaba de inmediato.

- ¡Tontos! ¿Creen que eso me hará daño? Archie sonrió abiertamente y respondió

- No madame, eso es solo para mantenerla quieta, espere a que le haga daño de verdad, llegaban los perros y orinaban a la dama, ocasionando la acides que le quemara por completo.

Terry que estaba en el suelo abría los ojos observando cómo sus mascotas pudieron con la carnívora, ni las horas encerrado en hacer un herbicida, para que con pipi se estuviera quemando.

Annie estaba absorta viendo al dueño de sus suspiros en acción, el estaba ahí en esa fiesta y ella de tonta acompañando al anfitrión que ahora estaba en brazos de alguna ex.

Aurora sonrió al ver que Terry abría los ojos en sus brazos, este volteo a verla con una sonrisa, ella le dio un tierno beso en la frente y agregó

-Gracias por salvarme. Este no podía hablar estaba feliz que la dama tan delgada y frágil pudiera cuidarlo en su regazo. Trato de incorporarse para no lastimarla pero ella no lo dejó, de inmediato con delicadeza, le decía que se esperara que le habían hecho daño y podía lastimarse si se levantaba, Terry sonriente se dejo cuidar por la dama, mientras que Anthony lo observaba a la cara, esperando ver si mejor se levantaba.

-Hermanita si quieres lo cuido. Terry escuchó al hombre decirle hermanita y este trato de levantar la mano para que Anthony lo ayudara a levantarse. Este sonrió agregó

- Gracias por no dejar que ese hombre lastimará a mi hermana.

- Creo que realmente me quería a mí, pero su hermana estaba en medio y no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño por mi culpa. Aurora sonrió, después observaba el lugar de la inyección y todavía había una gota azul, esta tomó un pañuelo y la limpio, notando que todavía podía haber secuelas del veneno.

Terry al sentirla preocupada no dejaba de observarla y ella tenía muestras de haber llorado en sus ojos, y buscaba delicadamente cuidar de Terry este se sintió conmovido por ella y a la vez atraído por esa bella dama, si en ese lugar había mujeres hermosas, esta era la única que había robado su atención, y por mucho. Terry tomo la mano de ella viendo que traía un pañuelo y este estaba manchado de azul, le beso el torso y Aurora se ruborizó al sentirse amada por primera vez.

Susana se quedaba hecha polvo al recibir la pipi de los perros la habían quemado por completo, es la acides de los animales acaba en ocasiones con cierto tipo de vegetación y en esta ocasión quien dominaba eso era Archie, manipular a los animales para que orinaran al mismo tiempo y por una buena cantidad, estaba haciéndolo sonreír, se escabulló para volver a ponerse sus ropas, pero alguien lo siguió sigilosamente, ayudándole a ponerse el saco, Annie sonrió.

- Me ha descubierto señorita.

- Es imposible no hacerlo, no sería muy agradable si va desaliñado al festejo, hay algo que las manos femeninas pueden acomodar mejor. Archie suspiró ella era Perla él lo sabía y estaba seguro, pero ahora que sintiera el poder de descubrirlo lo hizo vulnerable ante ella.

- Que agradable verla de nuevo.

- Definitivamente. Al decir eso, ella sonrió. Archie no pudo más se acercó estrechándola de nuevo y esta vez Annie bajo las manos desde su espalda hasta sus trasero, era por mucho no solo un buen frente, sino un excelente y firme franco. Archie sintió sus suaves manos recorriéndolo y sonrió ansioso por salir de la dichosa fiesta, que por cierto ya era muy asediada por una sarta de locos.

Tom estaba molesto, la chiquita no llegó, el fulano que apareció con la invitación era el ex de Perla la ex pareja de Terry, este ya contaba con otra dama que lo cuidaba con recelo, pues había sido su héroe y eso… era una simple conexión irrompible, nada que hiciera Terry haría que esa mujer cambiara de idea, él la había salvado de ser inyectada y Terry al parecer se salvó también de dicha inyección.

- ¿Estás bien amigo? Dijo Tom con media sonrisa, Aurora lo vio y Anthony sonrió al reconocer a ese par.

- El está bien, el problema es que aquí hay demasiadas personas con maldad. Anthony vio a Tom y este respondió

- Si, en este país hay cada loco. Por un momento te vi de color azul, Terrance.

- Si mira. Tomo el pañuelo de la mano de Aurora y agregó - Parece que me inyectaron algo y esto demuestra que todavía lo traigo, debemos buscar que es. Anthony activo su laser al cuerpo de Terry sin ser visto y respondió

- Es el mismo veneno que transforma a esa bestia, pero casi no entro a tu cuerpo. La verdad es que si había entrado pero Candy lo trato de extraer todo.

- Lo poco que entró que hará en ti hermano, dijo un Tom preocupado, mientras que la mirada de angustia de Aurora ahora lo observaba preocupada, y eso hizo sonreír a Terry, con ella, al menos no le molestaba verlo en bestia y al contrario seguía ahí a su lado.

Stear sonreía bailando con Paty, ya todo estaba tranquilo y las cosas extrañas que los habían rodeado habían terminado. Un hombre lo toco por el hombro. Era Paul quien lo veía de forma despectiva, este al girar a verlo supo de quien se trataba. Paty se tensó molesta.

- Hola pequeña, sigues fingiendo que este don nadie es tu novio.

- Paul retírate de mi vista antes que me moleste, y por favor nos dejas en paz.

- Cariño… Apenas logro decir esa palabra, Stear le dio un golpe tal que cayó al suelo agregó

- Ella no es tu cariño, te sugiero que le hagas caso y te retires de nuestra presencia o no respondo.

Un par de guardias de Paul de inmediato tomaron a Stear de ambos brazos, Paul se levantó y quiso devolver el golpe en la cara de Stear, pero algo extraño paso, una bandeja de plata voló hasta la cara de Stear cubriéndolo y estrellándose en ella la mano de Paul quien de inmediato grito como frágil jovencita, mientras Stear sin hacer nada lo observaba. Después la bandeja cobro vida, y directo en ambas cabezas de los guardias que lo detenían se azotó golpe a golpe hasta que ambos estaban en el suelo.

Paty hizo una sonrisa al recordar el movimiento de cuchillos de Silvermen, reconoció como dio con ella y como ahora estaba ahí, sin movimiento de manos pero si cubierto por los metales que estuvieran presentes. Paty lo abrazó de su cintura, Stear giro su cabeza para verla, ella sonrió buscando su mirada. Ambos ya no dijeron nada se retiraban dejando a tres tirados en el suelo.

En la mansión de los Andrew medos, Anna observaba a Candy y traía una bandeja de agua, en ella colocaba las manos de Candy, donde esta soltaba el color azul del veneno que había absorbido, Arón con su mirada analizó la sustancia, comentó

- Es de los animales de Andrew meda esta sustancia debió ser originada como una imitación, se la colocan a un humano y lo transforma en bestia ¿A quién se la pusieron? Albert molesto comentó

- Parece que iban a ponérsela a Aurora pero el anfitrión la salvó y el la recibió completa. Candy sabía que no era para Aurora, pero no aclaró nada, eso servía para la sensación que sintió de Aurora al ver sus lagrimas, posiblemente se había enamorado por primera vez y como estaban las cosas era mejor así, Aurora no conocía a nadie digno de ella, con esa actitud de Terry había logrado su atención y su respeto, al ver sus lagrimas por primera vez, pudo sentir dolor, tanto como Albert y ella el temor.

- ¿Aurora está bien?

- Si Padre, Anthony está con ella, solo que Candy estaba mal y mejor traerla aquí. Ana sin dejar de ver a Candy respondía,

- Hiciste bien hijo, si no sacábamos ese veneno ella lo podía absorber, cuando veas que pasa algo así húndela en el mar o en un río, con eso será suficiente, la sal del mar aniquilará el veneno y el agua de un río la diluiría. Dijo con tranquilidad Ana mientras veía a Candy reponerse.

- Ya me siento mejor, gracias. Albert se acercó y sus padres salieron dejándolos solos.

- Pequeña, necesito saber cómo protegerte, desconocía esto.

- También yo. Albert se acercó, tomo sus labios, ella se aferró a él sintiendo todo el amor que ahora se palpaba en el aire de su entorno. Candy se aferraba al cuello de Albert y este de su cintura, ambos se besaban amorosamente, el temor de perderse ahora era más palpable y ambos se sentían vulnerables y desesperados, así continuaban con su amor al estar solos en la habitación de Albert.

En la mansión Grandchester

Terry estaba inquieto, se fue a su laboratorio, sin embargo Aurora estaba preocupada y lo seguía con la mirada, esto lo sentía Terry y deseaba traerla a su lado, algo comenzaba a sentir del veneno y Anthony le comento a Aurora.

- Quedo un resto de veneno, y sus niveles están adaptándolo a él, no podemos hacer nada, Candy extrajo casi todo el veneno y esta apenado porque su hombría despierta cerca de ti, esta avergonzado Aurora.

- No sé que esté pasando, pero siento su angustia y eso nunca me había pasado Anthony.

- Mamá dijo que no interviniera si había una oportunidad para ti, si deseas ayudarlo y estar con él no voy a interferir.

- Gracias Anthony, el me necesita ahora y no voy a dejarlo solo.

- Esta bien seguiré aquí, sé que sabrás que hacer.


	7. ¡Víveme!

_**Capitulo 7 **_

_**¡Víveme!**_

Aurora se fue hacia el laboratorio, Terry estaba sintiendo efectos del veneno, se tornaba en azul y sus músculos se hacían más fuertes, movió un brazo para dar un golpe a la mesa y esta se quebró, este sintió su transformación era el mismo no una bestia, solo estaba en tono azulada su piel y su cuerpo estaba demasiado fuerte, Aurora entró y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Tranquilo Terry, no te dejaré solo, esto me iba a pasar a mí y me salvaste.

- ¡Pequeña! Vete, estoy mal.

- Te estoy viendo Terry, el veneno no fue demasiado, no te convertirás en bestia. Tranquilo no te dejare solo.

- Lo que estoy sintiendo no es bueno para una mujer. Aléjate pequeña, mi cuerpo está reaccionando a ti.

- Lo sé. Aurora lo abrazó, tomo sus labios y ambos se besaron. Tom iba a entrar y vio a Terry color azul, bastante alborotado y la dama lo besaba, fue así que solo dijo

- ¡Pitufos enchilados! Esto no es bueno. Dio la vuelta, Anthony y él se encontraron. Tom para que no descubrieran a Terry y a su novia, colocó el brazo en el hombro de Anthony y se salió.

Terry se aceleró y tomo a Aurora como mujer, fue así que ambos terminaron en la habitación de Terry, donde este ya no se veía azul y veía el frágil cuerpo de Aurora desnudo a su lado, se preocupó por lo que había hecho, bajo su cabeza y besó el hombro de Aurora, esta sonrió y lo abrazó. Este angustiado comentó

- ¿Te hice daño? ¡Perdóname!

- Estoy bien, y no me ha pasado nada, eres un caballero Terry.

- Tu familia no pensará así y se supone que estamos en una fiesta.

- Mi familia sabe que me salvaste y yo lo siento en mi corazón. Terry beso los labios de ella, era una hermosa mujer para ella su primer hombre y aun así se aseguró de quedarse a su lado, se levantó a su peinador y vio la marca de la inyección un pequeño círculo azul seguía ahí.

- Esto no es normal.

- No lo es. Pero ya no podemos hacer nada, ni todo mi poder puede solucionar lo que te hicieron, Terry la vio y ella se elevó de la cama desnuda, este se quedo observándola, ella se acercó a él para saber si le temía, sin embargo Terry sonrió ella era una dama con poder y era hermosa, este la ajusto a él.

- Entonces esto me pasará seguido.

- La fuerza azul es de otro planeta, ese hombre fue dañado con un sobrante de esa fuerza azul y trato de dañarte a ti, por suerte no lo hizo por completo, sin embargo la fuerza azul, ya está en tu cuerpo y se mezclo con tu genética.

- ¿Eso es malo? Fui muy duro contigo…

- No. Eso es bueno, me salvaste y la verdad, no quiero que te sientas solo, al menos estoy contigo.

- Entonces… tu hermano no se molestará que le diga que… ya somos novios. _Ella sonrió al menos si era un caballero y le estaba pidiendo ser novios, cuando ella ya lo amaba._

Ambos se arreglaron y la fiesta ya terminaba, muchos se habían ido y otros apenas se marchaban. Tom y Anthony estaban con unas hermosas chicas ambos las despedían hasta su auto, mientras que Aurora y Terry salían normales tomados de la mano.

- Anthony, Terry y yo somos novios.

- Ah sí. Sonrió Anthony al ver feliz a su hermana. - Bueno cuñado, solo te digo que espero sea formal con mi hermana.

- Por supuesto, este sonrió, beso su mano, con ojos de enamorado vio a Aurora quien estaba enternecida porque aunque el ya no era normal, lo estaba asimilando tranquilamente. Tom sonreía pícaro.

- Entonces… ese loco te hizo un colorante para ponerte azul… de vez en cuando. Anthony respondió

- Tom ese hombre quería dañarlo, lo que alcanzó a hacer ya se mezclo con la genética de Terry, así que…. ándate con cuidado y no hagas enojar a tu amigo. - Aurora ya es tarde, nuestros padres querrán saber que ahora tienes novio. Terry la vio a los ojos con una sonrisa le agregó

- Vamos pequeña, mañana estaré con tu familia para decirles formalmente sobre nuestro noviazgo. Ella bajo el rostro apenada, tomo la mano de Anthony estos caminaron al balcón y se fueron caminando, Tom los vio comentó

- Que la salida no es por allá.

- Deja de seguir a mi futura esposa Tom.

- Que te pasó, estabas todo alterado, azul y…. te salve de que tu cuñado no se diera cuenta de cómo estabas con su hermana.

- Ven, vayamos al laboratorio, necesitamos ver las cámaras de cómo fue que me hicieron daño.

- Mira ese polvo es de la hiedra venenosa, hay que revisarlo, quien lo hubiera pensado, "pipi de perro" y estamos salvados.

- ¿Y te quedaste con Annie Britter?

- La invitación era del novio de ella.

- ¿Qué? Terry soltó una carcajada, imaginando la cara de Tom al ver al novio de Annie esperándolo. - La castaña no llegó

- No. Y deja de burlarte, al final tu cuñado y yo no la pasamos muy bien con un par de hermosas damas.

- Ah. Entonces ya no necesitas que te peguen. Tom soltó una carcajada por cómo le dijo eso Terry.

Candy estaba en la habitación de Albert ambos desnudos se habían amado, ella se aferró al pecho de él y se quedo dormida, sin pensar en nada, hizo un suspiro y Albert la abrazó uniéndola más a él.

- ¿Estás bien mi amor?

- Si. Pero tengo que regresar, ya es tarde.

- Te llevaré a casa, mi amor.

- Se oye tan hermoso que me digas mi amor.

- Eso eres para mi Candy.

Albert volaba con ella en sus brazos, la recostaba en la habitación de Candy velozmente y la cubría como si fuera una niña, la abrazaba y le besaba.

- Mi pequeña no quiero estar lejos de ti, debemos arreglar nuestra situación, te necesito a mí lado.

- Y yo también. Albert.

Los días siguientes poco a poco se convirtieron en un caos, Terry tratando de controlar su nueva situación no salía de su casa

Tom no podía hacerse cargo de todo lo que surgía. Jet y Perla seguían en sus andanzas, pero tampoco lograban cubrir toda la zona, sobre todo al loco metálico.

Candy ya había avisado que contaba con un noviazgo formal y George no le quedo de otra que aceptar que su futuro yerno no era tan mal tipo.

Arón por su parte estaba feliz su hija se había enamorado y su hijo ya contaba con una pareja.

Terry por su parte quería conocer a sus padres, pero no quería que lo verán azul, y no podía dominar eso, así que lo asimilaba, debía estar sereno, y no alterarse porque el azul saldría de inmediato.

Stear y Paty ya sabían quiénes eran ellos y ambos se amaban literalmente, Paul ni se acercaba a ella a un kilometro de distancia, para asegurarse de ello mejor había elegido a una modelo como novia y no quería saber nada de Paty. Cada que estaba cerca Paty representaba un imán y aparecían metales golpeándolo.

- Stear, ya llegaste mi amor.

- Si, mi preciosa doncella, aquí me tiene usted.

- Saldré esta noche con Perla

- Mejor dile que la invitamos a cenar

- Sabes porque me reúno con ella, hay que mejorar este ambiente.

- Bueno estaré cerca. Paty le tomaba el rostro para que lo bajara hacia sus labios, era un hombre espectacular, si era duro pero de ese tema ya no lo hablaba con nadie, Stear era su pareja y ella a su lado era feliz.

Archie no dejaba de gozar de su novia, no solo era buena para defenderse, sino era muy apasionada y excelente mujer para él.

- ¿Annie?

- Si.

- Te estoy esperando en nuestra habitación.

- Voy de salida Archie, pero regreso pronto.

- ¿Vamos de salida?

- Iré con Jet

- Iremos. Archie se alistaba a salir con su flamante y activa novia, ella definitivamente se adaptaba a las cualidades de su novio y disfrutaba de pasar noches enteras ganado puntos, ya no en el boliche, sino en la competencia por acabar con los malos.

En un frasco hermético descansaban lo restos de polvo de la plantita carnívora, Tom para asegurarse que no se activara, se recogían eventualmente muestras de pipi de las mascotas Grandchester y se unían al polvo que todavía se disolvía al unir el liquido al frasco.

Aurora visitaba a Terry, sonería al menos ella lo aceptaba en el azul o como él era, su fuerza no la dañaba y era muy amorosa con él.

- Hoy iremos a casa de mis padres.

- Y si se rompe mi ropa.

- No, eso no pasará, te traje algo para que te sientas seguro. Ven. Esta sacó una ropa bastante atractiva, de amplio movimiento Terry la besaba y se volvía activar el azul en el, Aurora lo abrazaba sonriente y lo llevaba volando a su habitación, si tenía que sacar el azul de su cuerpo ella con gusto lo ayudaría antes de ir a casa de sus Padres era mejor.

Era el cumpleaños de Anthony. Y la casa Andrew estaba de manteles largos, Tom fue de invitado y tardo horas en llegar, al ver que Terry y todos estaban ahí lucía molesto, ahora que tenían parejas aun en avión siempre le ganaban.

- Mamá, Papá, el es Terry mi novio.

- Un placer señores.

- El placer es nuestro hijo, dijo Ana con una sonrisa, definitivamente no solo era especial, era atractivo y bastante bueno para Aurora ese hombre.

Terry sacaba una pequeña bolsita de regalo y se la entregaba a Anthony

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños cuñado!

- Y eso ¿Qué es? Sonrió juguetón Anthony, pues su mirada láser lo sabía de ante mano.

- Los regalos se abren después. Anthony sonrió. Terry dio un giro para ver a Aurora y volando entraban Albert y Candy dejando asombrado a Terry y a Tom.

- Mamá ya llegamos. Tom asustado dijo

- Así siempre voy a llegar tarde, aquí todos vuelan.

Candy sonrió y saludo a Tom, después a Terry y abrazó a Aurora. Esta dijo

- Ya sabes quienes fueron ¿verdad?

- Si. Tu hermano dio con ellos, ella está embarazada de ese doctor, no podemos hacer nada, solo eliminamos toda la sustancia azul, al menos ya no habrá más personas con ese efecto. Terry comprendió y agregó

- Y el color azul de mi piel ni como quitarlo. Candy lo vio y dijo

- Si quieres lo intento, pero los efectos seguirían en tu cuerpo aun sin el color. Tom de inmediato agregó

- Déjalo azul, así seguirá siendo el pitufo enchilado. Albert y Anthony sonrieron. Candy abrió sus manos y toco el cuello de Terry, sacando el colorante azul. De inmediato metió las manos en agua y lo derramo, Terry observaba con interés y Aurora le daba un tierno beso este sonreía, se sentía igual pero al menos ya no temía ponerse de color azul.

Albert tomo la sustancia y se la llevó para alejarla de ahí. Todos festejaban tranquilos y Arón llegó

- Sigue ese hombre molesto y triste. Candy lo escucho con atención al enterarse de la historia de metalman. Entraba Albert y la abrazaba. Este agregó

- No lo hemos encontrado Padre.

En un centro comercial paseaban los hermanos Cornwall de compras con sus novias, ambos sonreían cuando ellas se alejaban a entrar a una nueva boutique, en eso el centro era irrumpido desde arriba por dos hombres Niel golpeaba a Michael, con fuego y este le lanzaba cohetes, para alejarlo, Stear y Archie observaron todo, de inmediato trataron de tranquilizarlos y se cambiaron para intervenir.

En las televisoras salía su pelea, donde Niel estaba furioso por demostrar que Michael era un simple hombre con metal encima. Todos corrían alejándose de la situación entre ambos hombres. Stear trataba de contener a Michel y calmarlo, pero sus movimientos eran rápidos y Niel intervenía.

Pasaron horas de pelea y aparecían los Andrew, Terry y Candy para calmar las cosas.

En un intento desesperado, Aurora tomó a Terry y lo lanzó a Niel, este le dio un golpe y lo noqueo. Stear pudo separar las partes robóticas de Michael y lo dejo en caída libre, Candy lo tomó en sus brazos y Albert la ayudo a bajarlo, esta le dijo que la dejara sola con él. Michael apenado con una camiseta blanca y un short bajaba su tono de voz y comentaba

- No me veas, sé que soy nada, que debí haber muerto.

- Eres muy bueno y atractivo, solo que todo se salió de control ¿No es así?

- ¿Te burlas de mi? Candy tomo sus piernas y su energía hizo que aparecieran ambas piernas de nuevo, después tomo sus brazos, esto haciendo que el pasado se las devolviera, aprecian a toda velocidad las veces en las que dio la gangrena y antes de ser cortadas. Michael estaba absorto de lo que Candy le estaba haciendo, esta le dio una ropa, y le ayudaba a levantarse.

- Debes volver a casa, no estás solo, ahí hay alguien que te necesita. Dijo Candy con seriedad.

Este se asombro, ahora tenía la potencia que le había dado el poder de un súper soldado, pero sin piezas metálicas. Sonrió a Candy y beso sus manos, esta lo abrazó emocionada, dentro de él había un ser maravilloso que solo necesitaba cariño.

Mientras los demás esperaban a ver la reacción de Niel. Archie se separaba a buscar a su novia y Stear lo seguía. Albert tomo a Niel junto con Anthony se lo llevaron. El golpe fue tan fuerte y este no reaccionaba. Anthony lo llevó a Escocia y Albert fue con él, dejándolo con su familia.

Su madre lo encontraba en una cama descansando sin saber cómo había llegado ahí, este despertaba como un chico tranquilo y sonreía juguetón, había perdido la memoria del golpe.

Días más tarde, Michael llegaba a la que fuera la casa de su madre, al llegar estaba habitada por una mujer este la reconoció de inmediato era su novia a quien había abandonado hacía diez años. Ella lo vio y salieron sus lágrimas…

- Nos dijeron que habías muerto Michael.

- No. Estoy aquí, solo que no sabía que estabas en mi casa.

- Lo que sucede es que…. En ese momento un jovencito entraba gritando

- ¡Mamá hay un auto afuera!

- Hijo, es tu Papá, volvió tu Padre. Michael se quedo viendo al niño y este sonrió efusivo al no saber que su padre estaba vivo. Corrió y lo abrazó. Michael lo elevó en sus brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño, tenía un hijo y su novia estaba ahí, viviendo con la que fue su madre, la dejo protegida para que su hijo al volver los encontrara en casa.

Las cosas no siempre eran malas, solo había que ver la verdad, Michael abrazó a su novia y la beso emocionado, la vida le daba otra oportunidad, contaba con un hijo, su mujer y lo ignoraba, tanto dolor para nada, ahí estaba una familia esperándolo. Cerraba sus ojos agradeciendo a la dama que le dio otra oportunidad para vivir.

El tiempo pasaba, las cosas cambiaban, pero el verdadero amor salía antes que nada, héroes o villanos formaban familias, Elisa estaba molesta ya no podía ponerse el suero, la sustancia que la hacía verse hermosa se había terminado, el embarazo de ella le daba un hijito peludito como el padre, pero en vez de verse azul, se veía rojo, al parecer su madre si había pintado al retoño que en vez de llorar parecía hacer pequeños maullidos, haciendo sonreír a su Padre. Y con cara de espanto y resignación Elisa vivía separada de la sociedad en las montañas de Canadá, pues su hijo y su esposo sufrían de exceso de calor y esta se estaba acostumbrando a no mostrar las marcas de su cuerpo, todo el tiempo se la pasaba en trajes invernales y ahora dominaba el arte de pasear en la nieve, que a su hijo y a su marido les encantaba, pues ellos no necesitaban deslizadores, ellos jugaban en la nieve directamente.

Susana jamás se recuperó, vivir en un frasco con pipi de perro era algo definitivo, aun si era diluida ya el acido la había quemado por completo. Las personas que hicieron eso posible no estaban tan contentas en sus conciencias, les pesaba el que Susana se haya desaparecido del teatro y ambos no eran tan felices que digamos.

Terry por su parte sonreía al saber que su mujer no engendraría un hijo bestia, pues la raza Andrew meda era muy fuerte, lo cierto es que cuando dormía su mujer en ocasiones soñaba y esta flotaba en su habitación, haciendo en Terry que su poder saliera y de tremendo salto la alcanzaba para dormir abrazado a ella, y que esta no se saliera por la ventana.

En ocasiones sentía a su hijito moverse y Aurora estaba tranquila dormida, mientras Terry acariciaba su vientre emocionado por pensar en cómo sería su pequeño.

En el caso de Stear y Paty era distinto, ya él era un hombre de muchos recursos, el haberse casado con Paty y ser hija única de un hombre demasiado poderoso, en cuestiones económicas, lo tenía abrumado ahora su suegro quería que se encargara del patrimonio familiar y gozar de unas vacaciones, pues él y su mujer deseaban dejar todo en orden a su hija, por tanto pensaban en detener a Stear, pero este fingía no saber mucho de finanzas, así el pobre suegro continuaba haciéndose cargo y Stear seguía saliendo con Paty en sus salidas nocturnas para aplicar justicia donde lo requería, sin embargo al enterarse que pronto formarían una familia, Paty ya no quiso salir y todo cambiaba, era ella quien se hacía cargo de las finanzas. Stear ignoraba la razón y estaba en ocasiones triste recordando a la mujer dinámica con la que se había casado.

- Amor te noto triste.

- Ya no quieres salir, me dejas solo y Archie al parecer le pasa lo mismo.

- No amor, el no creo que vaya a ser el padre de mis hijos.

- ¿Cómo dices Paty?

- Muy simple amor, nuestro bebe no puede correr riesgos, ahora me quedo en casa, después volveré a salir y tu cuidaras de nuestro bebe. Stear sonrió efusivo, su mujer pretendía hacer lo mismo que su suegro, pero eso ya tenía otro tinte el sería Padre tal como algunos de sus amigos.

Apenas pudo decir algo, beso amoroso a Paty y esta sonreía por como Stear, siempre sería el mismo, la amaba tal y cual era, con su sencillez o su doble vida, al final su amor rebasaba cualquier barrera.

Con Archie y Annie era distinto, ella no decía nada de su embarazo, quería sorprender a Archie, pero este sentía todo o que estaba pasando en el vientre de su mujer y fingía emocionado, hasta que ella lo decidiera. Mientras tanto preparaba su hogar, y su doble vida era mejor que nunca, tenía varios negocios, un zoológico era administrado por él y hasta varios parques ecológicos, sus ingresos eran cada vez mejores y Annie disfrutaba del aprecio que su Padre le tenía a Archie.

- Amor me pregunta tu madre que cuando quieres tener familia.

- Mamá, no presiones… Eso es decisión de Archie y mía, si él no desea ahora familia, no nos vamos a presionar por eso.

- Annie para mi es un placer cuando decidas que seamos padres, al final desearía tener todas las Annies del mundo

- ¡Archie! Esta se le brotaron las lágrimas, Archie sonreía, ya sabía que su hijito era barón.

En el caso de Candy esta se tuvo que casar para dejar descansar a su Padre, y su madre le trajo dos hijos más, así Candy no estaba presionada por nada. Albert por su parte compró una casa cómoda para ambos, y ellos eran felices, Candy esperaba darle todos los hijos que Albert quisiera y este, viendo a Candy deseaba tener a una pequeña igual a su mujer.

- Mamá, ya llegamos ¿Dónde está Papá? Dijo Albert sonriendo,

- Aquí estoy hijo, tenemos problemas, una nave espacial bajo y está haciendo inspección, tu amigo Silvermen, sin saber si eran buenos desactivo las comunicaciones de lo que él llama extraterrestres y nos llamó. Anthony fue a ver qué es lo que sucede y Terry envió a Tom para apoyar a Anthony, porque Aurora no puede quedarse sola, vienen para acá.

La nave espacial flotaba en el mar, cuando tres hombres flotaban por el rededor, salieron dos mujeres ambas Andrew medas, escapaban de una pelea y fueron lanzadas, la nave se desplomaba, pensaban en que morirían cuando cayeron en la tierra. Anthony la vio de inmediato reconoció de donde provenían. Stear se mantuvo a la distancia en espera de que Anthony diera una señal, pero este atendió bien a las damas, mismas que subió al vehículo de Tom, quien asombrado pensaba que eran familiares de Anthony.

- Yo soy Alfanumérica dijo una de ellas y la otra dijo

- Yo soy Ale grande, somos soldados de Andrew meda, fuimos alejadas de nuestro universo y caímos en este lugar. Anthony las observo, no tenían combinación de poderes, por tanto no eran peligro de competitividad, fueron llevadas en la nave de Tom y Stear hundió por completo la nave dañada para esconderla bajo tierra.

Ana la madre de Anthony, fue llevada a conocerlas y les cambio su nombre Alfa fue llamada Alma y Ale grande fue llamada Ángela, esta las recibió con aprecio, les dijo que era imposible salir del universo para devolverlas, sin embargo su estancia podría ser tranquila y prolongada.

Anthony y Tom se vieron a la cara, los dos vieron que serían muy buenos guías para turistas. Así eran llevadas a distintas casas, donde ambas fueron asignadas a un protector. Tom escogió a la más bajita. Anthony sonreía y comentaba,

- Falta que te acepte, no tienes muy buena reputación que digamos. Ambos hombres sonreían, al final ellos eran los solteros de la familia y ese par de damas, eran posiblemente muy especiales para ellos.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Gracias por leerme... una pequeña historia con ganas de más... espero poder terminar pronto todas las pendientes así tan rápido como esta. Un sincero agradecimiento a la paciencia... ni yo la tengo y bien que la pido... de verdad mil disculpas... sé cuales están sin terminar y pronto... prometo que pronto termino lo que comencé y subo lo que esta avanzado de las nuevas historias... 163 fics... un buen avance para subir y no son adaptaciones... como decimos en mi tierra... no son enchiladas... pero de verdad disfruto escribir para que me leas...**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
